


Moon Byulyi

by Moonstar219



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstar219/pseuds/Moonstar219
Summary: Sooooo I've decided to make oneshots of Moonbyul pairings.If you love Moonbyul pairings then please click on the title. :)If you don't, then scroll to the next story. BYE :)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Sleep Talk

**Sleep Talk**

**[MoonByul](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/04/f9/d304f9a3432b812be018719fb6892e2f.jpg) **

**[Solar](http://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/aa/5a/32aa5af1d7868a3971a347bf996fe4bc.jpg)  
**

I smiled slightly as I saw her head fall as she slept peacefully. We were on our private bus, on our way to one of our scheduled events in Japan. I gently moved her head towards me, making her put her head on my shoulder, so that she could sleep more comfortably.

“Yongsun-unmmi…” She mumbled out quietly. My eyes widened at hearing my name. I look to the other members, they didn’t hear because they were fast asleep too.

Before I could do anything, Byul cuddled closer to me. I couldn’t help but smile amusedly. Even in her sleep, she was clingy.

I usually fell asleep first and wouldn’t notice her sleeping habit. So that was the first time I heard her sleep talk.

.

.

.

.

.

“Byul-ah! You can go home now!” I said as we both lay lifeless on my couch.

After our promotions in Japan, we had gone back to practicing everyday for our next comeback. She drove me home after our practice, and now we were too tired to move.

She shook her head, still laying on the couch. “Unnie~ I can’t move~”

I sighed as I stood up and grabbed her legs, which she firmly stuck to the couch. After giving many attempts to pry her off my couch, I lay back down more exhausted from trying to pull her off. These random sleepovers were one of the reasons fans thought we were a secret couple.

She crawled to me and wrapped her arms around me. “Unnie~ Just give up and let me sleep over~”

I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach, as I felt her arms around my waist. I pushed her away with the strength I had left. “Okay, okay, get off of me.”

She just laughed as I playfully shoved at her. She finally got up, which made me glare at her.

“Can I take a shower?” She asked, already pulling out a towel from my closet.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at her. She waited for an answer before she entered the bathroom. I stared at her.

“Unnie?” She asked with a teasing smile.

“Yeah?” I said exasperated.

“Would you like to join me?” She asked with a smirk.

I screamed as I threw a cushion towards her, but she went inside laughing and closed the door. All I hit was the door of my bathroom. Annoyed at her greasy comment, I got up and grabbed a glass of water, hoping to cool down my irritated self.

After at least twenty minutes, she came out with her hair wet, some strands sticking to her face. The familiar flutter came back, with me just looking at her. I already knew this fact, but she looked pretty even without her make-up.

Without me realizing it, she was in front of me with her signature grin. “Unnie, you can wash up now.”

I pushed her face away and made my way to my closet to grab a towel.

After I took my turn in the shower, I was heading to my room, but I noticed Moonbyul laying on the couch messing with her phone.

“Byul-ah, what are you doing, let’s go to sleep.” I said in front of my bedroom.

“I thought I was going to sleep on the couch?” She asked. Maybe it’s because I haven’t let her sleep over recently, she must’ve thought I didn’t want her on my bed. But whenever she had slept over I always let her sleep next to me.

“When have you ever slept on my couch?” I asked. “Plus, my couch will make it cold for you at night, since it’s leather.” I went over to her and grabbed her arm. “Let’s go.”

“Unnie always takes care of me~” She said wrapping her arms around me again.

“You’re doing it again…I changed my mind, go ahead and sleep on the couch!” I said playfully shoving her off of me.

She laughed as she dodged my hands and went into my room. “Unnie, you can’t take it back now~”

She laid on my bed and stuck out her tongue at me. I sighed and made my way next to her. Whenever she slept over, she laid on the left side and I would take the other side. Either way, somehow in the morning I would find her arm around my waist and cuddled up to me.

She must’ve been really exhausted, because her eyes were already closing.

I smiled at the sight, it wasn’t often that she fell asleep first. Although, she usually pretend to be tough and protective, but seeing her sleeping face lets me see her vulnerable side, which invokes the protective side of me. I stared at her until my eyelids started to feel heavy. I closed my eyes, starting to drift into my dreamworld.

“Yongsun…”

My eyes shot open and widened as I looked at the sleeping girl in front of me. What is she dreaming about that she’s saying my name?? That was the second time I heard my name in her sleep. I bit my lip and waited to see if she was going to say anything else.

When it seemed like she wasn’t going to say anything else, I shook my head. “She’s probably just dreaming of bullying me…” I whispered to myself. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, of course she would dream of stuff like that. I relaxed and let myself drift into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

After the last sleepover, she hasn’t bothered me to sleep over at my place. The managers saw how tired we were from all our events and other schedules, so they drove us to and from events. My apartment complex was always the third stop and Moonbyul was last, she would just grin and try to push me out the car so that she can go home faster.

“Unnie~ hurry up and leave, so I can go home~” Moonbyul said with a fake annoyance on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going…” I said opening the door, but I wanted to annoy Moonbyul so I moved as slow as I could.

“Ah! Unnie!” Moonbyul got off the car, and went in front of me to start pulling me out the car. I laughed loudly as I tried my best to resist. In the end, I finally let her pull me out.

“Alright!” Moonbyul celebrated.

But before she could get in the car, the managers slammed the door on her face. Moonbyul was surprised so she wasn’t able to move quick enough, by the time she grabbed the door handle of the car it was already locked. The driver’s window opened and Moonbyul’s backpack flew out. “Moonbyul we’ll pick you and Solar up tomorrow afternoon. Have fun sleeping over!”

“B-But…” A dazed Moonbyul tried to say.

“Annyong~!” Just like that they drove off.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh at her. She finally turned to me, with a sheepish smile. “I guess I’m sleeping over.”

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. “After you tried kicking me off the car?”

Moonbyul grabbed one of my arms and started to swing it playfully. “I just wanted you to get some sleep right away.”

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my arm out of her grasp. “Come on.”

Like the last time she slept over, Moonbyul had washed first and I had washed after. When I came out, Moonbyul was already on my bed and like last time messing with her phone again.

“You didn’t assume you’d be sleeping on the couch tonight?” I teasingly asked.

She smirked, and I knew something greasy was going to come out. “I assumed you missed me so much, that you’d want to sleep next to me.” She sent a wink towards me.

I threw the towel that I was holding at her face. “On second thought, go sleep on the couch.”

Moonbyul grinned and hung my towel on the chair next to the bed. I sighed and went to my side of the bed. I felt a dip on her side, which meant she was laying next to me. I turned to face her, to find her already on her side facing me, still wearing her signature smile. I couldn’t help the roll of my eyes again, but I just ignored her. We were both using our phones until her phone slipped out of her hand.

I laughed softly as I realized she fell asleep. I grabbed her phone and plugged it into my charger. I went back to the bed, went back to my original position, facing her. She moved her head slightly, which caused her hair to fall in her face.

I don’t know what made me want to do it, but I gently ran my fingers through her hair to get her bangs off her face. Even if it was wet, I always thought her hair was perfect.

“Yeba…” My hand froze as I heard her mumble my nickname. She’s dreaming of me again?

I took my hand back, and waited to see if she would say anything else. I silently laughed as I shook my head. “She’s a bully in her dreams too.” I closed my eyes to let myself drift to sleep.

“Saranghae…”

My eyes shot open. My heart sped up as I stared at the sleeping face in front of me. “Byul…”

“Mhmumim…” She mumbled incoherently.

I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. M-Maybe she’s just thinking of a fanmeet. O-Or maybe she’s thinking of her puppies, like sending me pictures of her puppies. Why the heck am I overreacting?!? It’s not like she hasn’t said it to me before.

I tore my eyes from her, and faced the wall. I let out a huge breath. “I need to calm down.” I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes.

But not even a second later, my eyes shot open as I felt an arm wrap around me.

I stared as a small pout showed on the sleeping girl in front me. She snuggled closer and her face was only an inch away.

My heart started to beat faster and I’m pretty sure it could probably wake up Byul if it was any louder.

I’m _definitely_ not getting any sleep tonight.

.

.

.

.

.

_I’m not sure when, but I guess I fell asleep somehow. I sat up and realized the space next to me was empty. Before I could wonder where Byul went, a soft knock came at my door._

_“Unnie…” She slowly opened the door and popped her head in. She had a small smile on her face, and she looked somewhat nervous._

_“What’s wrong?” I asked, instantly worried._

_She fully entered the bedroom. She had the oversized shirt she was wearing the night before, but this time it seemed that she changed into extremely short shorts. I felt guilty, but my eyes immediately went towards her legs…her long...pale…smooth legs._

_I gulped and forced my eyes to look at her face instead._

_“Unnie…I have a confession to make…” Byul said slowly walking towards me._

_“W-What is it?” I asked._

_She got on the edge of the bed and slowly but sexily crawled towards me._

_I other the hand was scooting back as much as I could…Until the back of my head hit the headboard._

_I swallowed, and waited as her face was only an inch away._

_Her small smile turned into a sly smirk. “Unnie…”_

_“Y-Yes?”_

_She leaned closer, and whispered in my ear. “I love you.”_

.

.

.

.

.

My eyes shot open, and I sat up.

That was a dream… _of course!_ Byul doesn’t love me in that way!

I took a minute and let out a few shaky breaths.

After calming down, I realized there was a sound of cooking outside my door.

“Byul?” I called out, opening my bedroom door.

Byul grinned as she saw me. “Unnie~ Sit down, I’m almost done.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the scene. I’ve always loved seeing her cook.

“What are you smiling at?” Byul asked as she set a plate in front of me.

“You~” I replied.

Byul made a face. “Maybe I should stay away a bit, you’re getting a little greasy too.”

I smiled and just started eating. Even though I avoided looking at her, I still had the image of sleeping Byul in my head, saying she loved me. It led me to start thinking of my dream last night, and I started to fell my cheeks heat up.

“Unnie?” I heard her call out softly interrupting my thoughts.

“Hmm?” I asked looking up to her.

She had an amused smile on her lips. “Does it taste okay?”

“Oh…yeah, why?” I replied.

She let out a relieved chuckle. “Because you were chewing slowly like it tasted bad or something.”

I shook my head and gave an assuring smile. “No, no, it’s good!” I blushed. “I…just have a lot going on in my head.” I looked down on my plate hiding my blush.

A soft hand was placed on top of mine, which made me look up to find the most adorable worried look on her face. “Unnie…you know I’ll always be here for you, right?”

I knew that already, she’s said them before.

But why does her words affect me differently right now…

I smiled at her and nodded. “I know…Thanks, Byul-ah.”

She gave me a smile and started to eat. I couldn’t help stare at her.

She’s so pretty. I don’t know why, but she’s prettier today.

Is it because her hair has grown back?...No…that’s not it.

Maybe the new glasses she has perched on her sharp nose?...No

She looked up at me, and caught me staring. “Is there something on my face?” She asked starting to touch her face.

I shook my head. “You look prettier today for some reason and I don’t know what it is.”

A pink tinge started to creep onto her cheeks as she gave a shy smile, not used to random compliments from me. “Unnie, I think you _really_ do need to stop hanging with me.”

I just gave her a smile and proceeded to eat. I’m not sure what came over me, but I just had the urge to say it. But I don’t regret it, she looked cute being shy for a change instead of her confident greasy self.

.

.

.

.

.

We wait outside my apartment building.

She was wearing an oversized button up and high waisted jeans. It was a very simple look, but she always manages to look good.

She turned to me and caught me staring. Although my cheeks burned at being caught, I didn’t look away, and I tried to stay expressionless.

“Is there anything on my face?” She asked rubbing her face consciously.

“Why are you wearing lipstick?” I asked curiously.

“N-No reason…just wanted to try it out for a change.” She said blushing.

Usually, since her lip color is already pretty she just puts on chapstick to keep her lips moist. But it seems she might be trying to impress someone because she’s actually wearing shiny lipstick with a color that matches her well. An unknown feeling crept into my stomach thinking she might like someone.

I shook those thoughts away. Why should I even care?

It’s the stupid dream from last night…It’s messing with my head.

Before I got to answer my own question, our company van came and we got into the car. Wheein and Hwasa were already in the back, and both smiled as we both got inside.

“Unnie! You’ve been spending too much time with Yongsun-unnie’s place~” Wheein teases.

I looked to Byul to see how she would reply. There was a pink tint on her cheeks, but she had this playful smirk on her lips. “Awwww~ Don’t be jealous, Wheein-ah~”

Wheein just laughed and rolled her eyes. Hyejin, the jealous maknae wrapped her arms around Wheein, “Unnie, get your greasiness away from Wheein! Save it for Yongsun-unnie!”

An idea popped into my head. I gave a sly smile and tapped Byul on the nose. “Yeah _Byulyi~_ Save it for me~”

Our main rapper blushed prettily and ducked her head. Why shy-byul so adorable?

The two younger members laughed. “Byul-unnie is getting a taste of her own medicine~” Wheein said in between giggles.

Byul had this shy smile, and the slight blush on her cheeks. The color of her lipstick complimented her well, the contrast of her pale skin and the pink lipstick made her more beautiful than she already was. I looked away as I caught myself staring. Why am I staring?

Why does her shy smile and blush make me feel this weird fluttering in my stomach? Does that mean I like her? I wonder why she’s been saying my name in her sleep…

Before I knew, there was a gentle prodding on my side.

“Stop day dreaming, unnie, we’re here~” Byul said with a small smile on her face.

I smiled back and nodded. “I’m coming.”

Byul’s smirk made another appearance. I could feel my cheeks start to warm up at the innuendo.

I shoved her out the van. “Keep your mouth shut!”

“But you make it so easy, unnie!” Byul said laughing, which oddly sounded beautiful to my ears. To cover up my embarrassment, I slapped her shoulder.

She raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, Okay, I’ll stop.” She extended her hand, palms facing up.

I rolled my eyes, but I took her hand anyway and got myself out the car.

.

.

.

.

.

“If we were the opposite gender, who would probably have a crush on?” Hyejin asked excitedly Moonbyul. I just smiled at her enthusiasm. We had finished our radio show, and had gone to our company to choreograph a new song. After a few hours, we had to finally listening to our growling stomachs and were currently eating snacks.

I turned to the girl who was asked. She contemplated for a second and gave a small grin. “Wheein.”

I was hit by a huge blow of jealousy, which I hid by putting a spoonful of rice in my mouth.

“Eeehh!! Really?” Wheein asked. “I thought it’d be Yongsun unnie.”

Hyejin nodded agreeing. I blushed.

Byul just smiles, “You said if we were the opposite gender…as my current gender I like Yongsun-unnie~” She wiggled her eyebrows towards me.

I blushed and started hitting her. I made a face and stood up and walked away. “I’m getting water.”

I left the practice room to go to the office break room. We have water outside the practice rooms, but the office break rooms have better tasting water. As I started towards the office, I heard the practice room door open and gently close behind me. I knew who followed, but I just ignored her until I got to the break room.

“Why are you following me?” I asked as I grabbed a plastic cup.

Moonbyul grinned as she grabbed a cup. “I’m thirsty too.”

I took a big gulp of water, immediately feeling refreshed and cooled down a bit. I could feel eyes on me so I turned to her. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” She asked hesistantly.

I looked away. “Nothing…Why do you ask?”

She looked at me worriedly. “Unnie…You’ve been weird all day…”

I turned to her, and she didn’t look away. We stared at each other for a second, until I decided to break the silence. “What are your thoughts on dreams?”

She scrunched up her eyebrows, “Dreams? Like goals?”

I shook my head. “Like dreams at night…”

Her eyes widened and she turned away from me, getting more water. “I-I’m not sure…” 

I just waited while she drank her water. Why does she look pretty even when she’s just drinking water?

“What do _you_ dream of?” I asked her, my eyes still on her.

She finally turned back around, and faced me. I’m not sure if I was just seeing things because of exhaustion from practice but there was a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. “I-I don’t remember most of them…”

“Do you remember your dream from last night?” I continued.

I knew I wasn’t seeing things anymore, because the pink on her cheeks became more apparent.

“It-It’s embarrassing…” She said playing with her cup.

I gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry, it’s just me.”

She sat down at a nearby table, and put her cup down. She let a sigh. “Well…honestly unnie…I dream of us…” She looked up at me, with a serious look that I’m not able to understand.

“Of us?” I asked, my eyes widening a little.

“Mamamoo…” She mumbled as she looked away, staring intently at her cup.

A sudden feeling of disappointment settled in my stomach. I shook it off, and sat in front of her. I put my hand on top of hers, silently asking her to continue.

“I don’t know…I just think people dream of what they want or…” She looked up at me again. “…who they love.”

I blushed, but I let out a smirk. “So you love us?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I love you guys…I think it’s amazing that with my eyes open or close, I’m still with you guys.”

I smiled at her. My heart swelled at her honesty.

But internally, I cursed at myself. The fluttering feelings, the random jealousy, the sudden change in the way I see her…

I love her…

.

.

.

.

.

A few days after our little heart to heart, I tried my best not to expose myself. I kept my distance, to keep from exposing myself. After my revelation I realized it wasn’t just recently that I’ve felt this way.

I’m pretty sure now that I started liking her since our first meal together after we fought. And then from then I guess my feelings grew from there.

There were times she was clingy towards me and I realized although I always pushed her away, I’ve always love how her arms would automatically wrap around me when she got embarrassed or shy about something.

But other than the physical contact she initiated, I kept my hands to myself. Because to be honest, I wanted to be always holding her hand, or leaning my head on her shoulder, or hugging her. It would seem too weird if I suddenly initiated all the physical contact we had.

I tried to avoid her as best I can and as subtly as I could but I should’ve known better. Byulyi was always the most observant one.

Once again, it was just Byulyi and I in the company van and it was finally my stop.

I was going to close the car door but Byul stopped it and turned to our managers. “Unnies, I’m going to sleep over at Yongsun-unnie’s.”

The managers looked surprised as me but they agreed anyway.

“Unnie…” She started as we got on the elevator.

I was extremely nervous, because this was the first time she’s slept at my apartment with me being conscious of my feelings for her. “Yeah?” I replied, keeping my eyes on the numbers.

“Is there anything wrong?” She asked quietly. I could feel her eyes on me.

I pushed down my feelings as far down as I could and turned to look at her with a surprised smile. “No why?”

Now that I’m looking at her in the eyes, I wasn’t sure but her eyes looked sad.

_Why are you sad?_

She looked down, “I don’t know…I guess I just feel that you’ve been distant lately.”

_Caught_

I sighed. I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted with the elevator doors opening. I walked out and I could hear her footsteps behind me.

She didn’t say anything and I assumed she was done talking about it. We entered the apartment and I turned to her.

“Are you going to shower first?” I asked her.

“Not until you talk to me…” She said.

“Then I’ll go first.” I turned to head to the bathroom but was stopped my the soft hand around my wrist.

“Unnie…Was it what I said at the break room?” She asked.

I turned to her and gave her a confused look. “Why would that be it? I love that you love us.”

“So _there is_ an ‘it’ that’s been bothering you!” She pointed out.

I sighed. “Byul, there’s nothing wrong.” I said firmly, taking my wrist back.

I turned around to start for bathroom again.

“There’s something wrong if you’re avoiding me.” She whispered.

I froze.

“Unnie, Did I do anything wrong?” She asked quietly.

I turned around and the hurt look on her face made me feel like I was the worst person alive.

“Byul, no, no it’s not you at all.” I said in a hurry, trying to console.

“Then tell me what’s wrong! Unnie, you’re supposed to be my best friend.” She raised her voice, yelling at me slightly.

“Exactly why!” I screamed back in frustration. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

Her eyes had widened as well. “So it is me.”

I open and close my mouth, thinking of how to reply. “No—That’s not it.” I said softly.

“Then what is it?” She asked.

I sighed. I guess there’s no way out of this. “I love you.”

Her face scrunched in confusion. “I love you too?”

“No Byul. I _love_ you.” I repeated.

“I know.” She repeated, sounding exasperated.

“No Byul! I love you like I always want to hold your hand. I love you like I love hugging you. I love you like I wouldn’t mind staying at home all day if it means we’ll be in bed cuddling all day. I love you like I want to…kiss you.” I pursed my lips as I’ve probably said too much. The whole time I was ranting I avoided looking at her, because I couldn’t bear the look of disgust on her.

After a good minute of silence, I forced myself to look at her. Her eyes were wide and staring at me.

“Byul? Please say something…” I pleaded.

She walked backwards until she fell sitting on the couch. Her hands were on her face. I looked away, feeling regretful of the whole situation.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter erupted from Byul, which caused me to stare at her.

I pouted. “I-I’m not so sure what part of this is funny.” I crossed my arms and waited for her stop laughing.

After her laughter died down, she looked up at me with a grin that has always been my favorite.

“Unnie.” She said standing up, and walking towards me.

“What?” I asked a little irritated and hurt that she basically just laughed at my feelings.

“Me too.” The grin still on her face, still walking towards me.

I looked at her confused. “What?”

“I said…” She said standing right in front of me now. I gulped as slowly she leaned closer to me. Her face now as inch away. I couldn’t help my eyes from wandering to her lips. They look so soft…

“Me too.” She said huskily.

My eyes widened in realization and I looked her right in the eyes. “Yo—”

I was interrupted with soft lips colliding with mine. I’ve never been more grateful to be silenced in my whole life. Soft hands held my cheek, and I let my hands rest on her waist. She was wearing a crop top, so there was a sliver of skin that my fingertips wandered over. Her lips felt as soft as they looked and she tasted sweet, probably from the tanghulus she ate earlier. The butterflies fluttering in my stomach climbed into my heart, and my heart exploded with the overwhelming feelings that I’ve been trying to hide this whole time. 

She pulled away when we both needed air.

“Can you say it out loud?” I asked, my head leaning on hers, letting myself get lost in her sparkly brown orbs. My arms still wrapped around her waist.

A playful smirk made an appearance. “What if I don’t want to~?”

I lightly pinched her side where her skin was slightly showing.

She lightly chuckled. “I love you.”

My face flushed with warmth as soon as the words came, and the meaning behind them.

“Me too.” I replied.

Her bottom lip stuck out into an adorable pout. “Unnie, say it back~” She whined.

I let out a smile. “I love you too.”

Byul bit her lip. “I lied.”

I froze. “About?”

“I mean I didn’t lie completely…I do dream of Mamamoo sometimes…but recently…” She rambled.

I pulled back slightly, still in her arms, but leaned back slightly, curiously waiting for to continue. “Recently?”

“I’ve been dreaming of you and I.” She flushed prettily.

My eyes widened in realization. “So that’s why you’ve been saying my name in your sleep.”

Her eyes widened comically in surprise, her blush deepening.

“What have you dreaming about?” I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

She let go me and backed up. She had a nervous grin on her face. “I think we should save that discussion for the next level of our relationship.”

I blushed at her words, and my mouth dropped open.

She grabbed a clean towel from the closet near the bathroom. “Would like to join me this time?”

My blush deepened. “Yah!” I threw a cushion at her, but missed.

She just laughed and entered the bathroom. Before she closed the door, she sent a smirk and wink my way.

I rolled my eyes and fell onto my couch. I stared at my ceiling. I guess I can thank her sleeping habit. I heard music start playing in the bathroom. I chuckled as I recognized the song.

_Sleep talk muishiki na Sweet love_

_sasayaite Name my name my name_

_I heard you say my name my name oh yeah_

“I heard her say my name.” I smiled and gave a contented sigh.


	2. Princess Byul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Byulyi and Yongsun as a soldier. ;)

** Princess Byul:  **

Moon Xiumin called his daughter to come out of her sleeping quarters and into the throne room, where he was sitting on a well decorated throne. 

Dressed in blue and red clothing, Byulyi came into the throne room looking like a very pretty prince. Xiumin gave an exasperated sigh at the appearance of his only daughter.

[Byulyi’s Outfit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a3b9f064b2611e2ee36e8016d362a3b2/tumblr_pqbkdlbJGG1vbyqgjo1_1280.jpg)

“Princess Byulyi, must I remind you that you are a _princess_ and are very much required to dress like one.” 

“But my King, I am more comfortable in this attire.” Byulyi said not even trying to be subtle with her whining. 

Xiumin glared at his only daughter. “Chanyeol, please leave the princess and I to talk.” He ordered his servant.Chanyeol gave a bow and gestured for everyone except the princess to leave the room. 

“Byulyi! I am your father but I am _still_ the king! Don’t disrespect me in front of others.” Xiumin yelled at the girl. 

Byulyi looked thoroughly scolded. She knew her place and knew better than to argue in front of others. She looked down, ashamed of herself.

Xiumin scolding his only daughter was the one thing that was hard for him to do. He knew he spoiled her and she was usually so poised and behaved but recently she’s been on a phase where she went against everything her dad tells her. 

Xiumin sighed. “How will you find yourself a prince dressed like this?” 

Byulyi looked at the king shyly. “What if I didn’t want a prince?”

Xiumin raised an eyebrow at that. “Well if you want a woman make sure she’s a princess or someone of high status.”

Byulyi frowned, and shook her head. “Father, I don’t know if I want a woman or man, I don’t know if I am able to fall in love at all.”

Xiumin gave a frustrated sigh, “Well love or not, you must bring me a person that has some use to our country, otherwise think again. Now go change your clothes, before I get more aggravated at your presence.” 

“But father…”

“Now!”

“Y-Yes father…” Byulyi bowed and left the throne room. 

Xiumin sighed once again worried for his only daughter. In all honesty, the king could care less if the person Byulyi finds is a peasant, he just wanted her to be in love and taken care of. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Ugh!!” Byulyi grunted in frustration. She hated the fact that it mattered what she wore. The only reason for her to need to change is for the princes that come to woo her. They would fall for her when she would dress like a princess, but she didn’t want that. And she absolutely didn’t need arrogant princes giving her unnecessary gifts. She laid in bed, not wanting to do anymore of her regular princess activities. 

She suddenly sat up thinking of a way to escape. She smirked to herself and went to her door. “Kai~!” 

“Yes your highness?” Kai immediately answered behind the door. 

“I want to go on a stroll.” Byulyi said opening the door.

“But the king said to change.” Kai countered.

Byulyi nodded. “I will!.. after the stroll…I need to cool down first.” 

Kai nodded. He’s been assigned the princess as long as he could remember and although he could feel their friendship, he never forgot his formal way of speaking to her in front of others. “As you wish princess.” 

Byulyi grinned. “Wait a moment, I’d like to get my fan.” She went back inside to grab a bag of coins and put it in her pocket and grabbed her fan she needed for her excuse.

Byulyi led the way and was peacefully walking, also thinking of a way to distance herself from Kai. “It is a beautiful day, don’t you think so, Kai?”

“Yes princess.” He answered politely.

Byulyi frowned at this. “Kai, I told you to drop the formalities when were alone, we’re friends right?”

Kai sighed and nodded. “Princess Byulyi, we’re both grown now, we can’t just be friends, you’re the princess.” 

Byulyi stopped to pout at her official bodyguard. 

Kai rolled his eyes. “Fine, You need to stop being bratty and follow whatever the king says. Byulyi, one day he really will get mad and punish you.” 

Byulyi sighed. “I know but I just want a little freedom, is that too much to ask?”

“It is when you have a worried king.” Kai replied.

“I want to see Wheein and Hyejin.” Byulyi said changing the topic.

Kai looked at worriedly, “Princess, I don’t think it’ll be wise to do that.” 

“Are you the princess or am I?” Byulyi asked Kai with more authority.

Kai sighed defeatedly, “As you wish Princess.” 

Byulyi once again led the way to the Maidens’ Quarters. She was about to go see her two favorite people in the palace. She loved Kai like a brother but he became too serious as a palace guard so she wasn’t able to treat him the same way. The other two on the other hand were more carefree and fun when they were alone with the princess. Probably because they were her childhood friends along with Kai, but their jobs were more serving unlike Kai’s job, protecting Byulyi. 

She stopped before going inside, turning to her guard. “Stay here.”

“But Princess, I’m to stay with you at all times.” Kai reasoned.

Byulyi glared at him. “They could be in the middle of changing attire!” 

Kai blushed in realization. One thing that never changed about Kai was he was always so shy with women so he always became so flustered around them. “R-Right… then please be quick Princess.” 

Byulyi smiled while nodding, and happily skipped inside the Maidens’ Quarters. “Wheein-ah~ Hyejin-ah~” She called out once she was near their rooms.

No one answered right away but before she could call out again, she heard soft footsteps behind her.

“Hello, Princess Byulyi.” Both girls said as they bowed.

Byulyi silently glared at them.

The girls looked around and then at each other. Before Byulyi knew it, she was tackled to the floor.

“Unnie~!” They simultaneously said in glee. They haven’t been able to see the princess in a while because of her daily lessons as a princess, so they were missing her. The princess always took care of them when they were younger, which cause them to have huge amount of fondness for the young heir. 

Byulyi laughed and smiled at the interaction with her two friends. After calming them down, and standing up again, they were now in Wheein’s and Hyejin’s private quarters. “I have a favor to ask of you.” 

Hyejin narrowed her eyes at the princess. “Don’t tell me you want us to mess with someone again?” 

Byulyi laughed but shook her head. “No, not today.” She looked at the girls with seriousness now. “I want to escape the palace.” 

Wheein gasp. “Unnie, no…you can’t, it’s not safe for you.” 

Byulyi frowned at this. “I’ve never got to see more than these palace walls, I want to know what’s it like out there.” 

“But unnie, you could get hurt out there.” Hyejin added. 

Byulyi shook her head gently. “They don’t know what the princess looks like, so they won’t be able to recognize me.” 

Wheein and Hyejin shared a glance. “That’s not the problem…As a princess you have a beauty and charismatic aura that surrounds you, so even if they don’t recognize you, some bad men could still want to hurt you.” 

“The king had the commander train me when I was younger, so I am able to fend for myself.” Byulyi countered confidently. 

The two girls stayed silent, worried for the princess’s plan. Byulyi decided to change her persuading tactics. “Wheein…Hyejin…I am getting older and my father is noticing. He wants me to get married soon, and if I don’t pick someone, he will pick for me. I just want to experience life outside this palace. Also, how can I rule with pride when I have not even seen my kingdom’s people.” Byulyi pleaded. 

Wheein and Hyejin looked torn at the new information about the princess. They had a freedom that the princess did not have, so it was easy to sympathize with the princess. 

Finally after a few more minutes, they both nodded, agreeing to the princess’s plan. Wheein will go outside to pretend to say her greetings to Kai, and Hyejin will help Byulyi leave the quarters and to the underground path that lead outside the palace. Byulyi only knew about it because Wheein could get so excited sometimes, she couldn’t stop herself from revealing the secret information. 

** Outside the Throne Room:  **

_ Damn it! _ A palace guard thought as she left the king’s throne room. Yongsun was ordered by the king and her commander, Chanyeol, to take the day off after fighting with another palace guard. It was her fifth fight of the week, and Chanyeol thought she should cool down. 

She let out a frustrated groan when she finally got outside. “Stupid Jongdae, if he wasn’t being stupid I wouldn’t have been forced to take a day off! UGH!” 

“Come on, Wheein! Let me inside!” 

Yongsun turned to see Kai arguing with a palace maid. She smirked as she saw two figures leave the back door, leaving the Maidens’ Quarters. 

She turned when she heard Kai saying something again. “Wheein, you can’t do this!!” 

“The other maids are still changing, Kai!” Wheein said, still blocking him. 

Kai immediately blushed and stopped. “Fine, just tell the princess to hurry!” 

Yongsun smirked at the soldier’s flushed face. She knew about Kai’s shyness with women and couldn’t help but laugh at the soldier’s problem. Yongsun looked once more in Kai and the maid’s direction before following the two figures. She put on her helmet and the mask that covered all of her face except her eyes. 

Everyone who works or lives in the palace knew what the princess looked like. Yongsun was sure even when the princess was dressed in a palace maid’s clothing, it was her with the black-haired palace maid going towards the underground path. 

The palace guard stopped in front of the underground entrance to listen to the girls talking. 

“Are you sure about this unnie?” The black-haired maid asked the princess.

The princess just smiled and nodded. “I am quite sure, I don’t have an easy mind to change, Hyejin.” 

Hyejin sighed and nodded. “Okay, but please just be careful and come back by tonight.” 

“I promise.” The princess gave another smile and nodded before moving forward on her own. Once the princess was farther away, Yongsun made herself known to the maid. 

“Where is she going?” Yongsun asked with authority.

Hyejin looked caught as she looked down. “She just wants to explore outside the palace.” 

“I am not going to report you, but I warn you to not do this again.” Yongsun said with seriousness. She was about to follow the princess, when Hyejin grabbed her arm. 

“Are you going to stop her?” 

Yongsun took off her mask and revealed herself. She shook her head. “No, I am just going to follow her, make sure the princess is safe.” 

Although the soldier was a woman, Hyejin actually felt relieved that she could the other person to look after the princess without any ill intentions. Also to hear that the palace guard was just going to watch over the princess made her feel more comfort at the idea of this guard following Byulyi.

Yongsun nodded, put on her helmet once again and followed the princess who was carefully making her way out of the underground cave, and the soldier made sure to keep her distance. 

Once they were both in the forest, Byulyi looked excited as she finally left the forest into a market in the village. 

Yongsun kept herself distance but close enough to see everything that the princess saw. She couldn’t help but smile in amusement when the princess would stop and smile at anything that caught her attention. And the princess would stop in front of every booth to look in wonder at what merchants were selling. 

At one point the princess’s scarf over her head had fallen and her face was clear to everyone that looked. Yongsun knew that the people didn’t know what the princess looked like, but she still had beauty that was impossible to ignore. The princess would pass by, women and men would stop to look at the beautiful stranger. 

“Hello, beautiful. I haven’t seen you around here before.” A drunk stranger said hovering over the princess. They were passing by a pub where a bunch of men were drinking in daylight.

Yongsun glared at the hand that grabbed the wrist of the princess. She was about to step in, when the princess twisted the arm holding hers and forced the man to bend over before kicking him in the rear end. 

Yongsun smirked as she saw this, she had no idea that the princess was still able to fight.

Byulyi proceeded to move forward until, more men came and surrounded her. 

“Hey, you might be a palace maid, but it’s not right to think you’re better than us!!” Another man slurred his words. 

The princess looked at him coldly, “I do not _think_ I am better than you, I _am_ better than you.” 

Yongsun winced at that, the princess must have forgotten her disguise and went into princess-mode. 

Two angered men stepped forward, and grabbed each of her wrists. 

“Unhand me now!” Byulyi said, her tone full of anger. She was trained but the training stopped whenever she hit puberty and her father forced her to act like a princess. She wasn’t strong enough to fight five men at once. 

Yongsun knew it was time to step in. “Let go of her now!” 

The palace guard kicked the two men down, and in their drunken state fell asleep, and the guard faced the other three men. She pointed her sword at them, waiting for their response. “Now, I can let you three go peacefully…ooor, I am going to report you three to the king where he will have you killed for attempting to harm a palace maid.” 

The three had seen fire in the palace guard’s eyes, they looked at each other and slowly started to walk away. They all shot a glare at the supposed palace maid before leaving. 

Yongsun finally turned to the princess who had her arms crossed. “Since when have you been following me?” The princess asked with an eyebrow raised. Byulyi knew every palace guard knew what she looked liked, so she knew that the guard knew who she _really_ was. 

“Since you left the Maidens’ Quarters.” The soldier said, trying to keep her voice as still as she could. This was the first time she’s ever talked to the princess.

“Even dressed like this?” The princess gestured to her clothes. 

Yongsun nodded. 

The princess rolled her eyes and turned around, walking away from the palace guard, who was quick to follow. 

“Are you planning to take me back now?” The princess asked with annoyance in her voice. 

“No. I just planned to follow you.” Yongsun said plainly. 

The princess stopped and looked at the guard. “Did Kai send you?” 

Yongsun shook her head. “It’s my day off.”

“Then enjoy it and go away.” The princess said moving forward again. 

“Is this how you thank someone?” Yongsun countered. 

“You didn’t save me, I had it all handled.” The princess turned around to the find herself face to face…or face to mask with the guard. She smirked as she realized she was at least one centimeter taller than the guard. 

“What?” The guard asked. 

Byulyi leaned closer to the guard, her face inches away from the guard’s mask. She stared intently into the soldier’s eyes, finding the dark brown eyes to be intriguing. “You’re pretty short for a man.” She teased. 

Yongsun snapped out of her daze after hearing the princess calling her a man. 

“That’s because I am not a man.” Yongsun took off the cloth mask and took off her helmet letting her long hair flow down, framing her face. 

Byulyi’s eyes widened at the revelation. But her shock only lasted for a few second, before a crooked smile crept onto her face. “Fine, I’ll let you follow me, I need someone to tour me around anyway.” 

“I’m a guard not a tourguide.” Yongsun frowned at this. “I’m older than you by the way.” 

“You are now~” The princess teasingly sing-songed, and turned to start walking away from the guard. “Then I’ll call you unnie~” 

“Your Highness, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Yongsun said slowly. 

Byulyi stopped, walked back and looked the guard in the eyes. “Which part?”

“B-Both.” Yongsun suddenly felt shy as the princess stared, she lowered her eyes. “B-Because it’s not really safe for you outside the palace…a-and y-your status.” 

“While I’m out here, I would like to be considered as a normal pedestrian…No ‘Your Highness’, just Byulyi and I’m going to call you unnie~” The princess gently grabbed the soldier by the wrist started to walk, dragging the other in the process. “Also~ that’s why I’m keeping you around~” 

Yongsun’s jaw dropped as she got dragged by the princess. Looking at the taller girl’s slim back, Yongsun knew that her blushing will never end, with the princess around. If she was being honest with herself, she knew she had a love for the princess that grew over time. 

_ The kingdom starts training their guards when they are just children so they gather up children around nine to ten to learn how to be a guard. For their training, they stay at the place for a whole year. When she entered the palace as a kid, she was the first female to become a palace guard, which resulted in bullying from her fellow guards.  _

__

_ One day, 10-year-old Yongsun was so fed up she ended up crying by herself at secluded area blocked by bushes and trees. Until she heard noise nearby. She got up, wiped her cheeks and looked for the source of sound. _

__

_ She found a little girl with blonde hair around her age, maybe younger holding a training stick. The little girl was twirling the stick and it landed on her head. Yongsun watched as tears came down on the little girl’s chubby cheeks. Yongsun was about to step out and reveal herself, but froze as she saw the little girl furiously wipe her tears away. Yongsun watched as the little girl picked up the stick with a determined look on her face.  _

__

_ “I got this!” The young girl said firmly, talking to herself. _

__

_ Yongsun leaned on the tree, careful not to be seen and watch the scene unfold. She knew the motions the little girl was doing, she herself had to do the movements for her first trainings. She stayed quiet as she watched the stick land on the ground a couple more times, but not once did she see the determination fall from the little girl’s face. _

__

_ Yongsun watched as the girl hit the air, and twirled the stick into the air. She held her breath wanting the girl to succeed. The smile on Yongsun’s face was automatic as the little girl caught the stick and perfected the first step of training as a guard. _

__

_ “Yeah!” The little girl jumped around happily. _

__

_ Yongsun smiled excitedly at the thought of another girl joining the palace guard training. Maybe now she won’t be alone. Yongsun left the girl to train by herself, not wanting to scare the other girl with her own excitement.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Two days went by and Yongsun patiently waited for the girl she saw to join the guard training. Every day that passed, she got more and more disappointed at the absence of another girl. _

__

_ As a whole week passed by, she was desperate to know what happened to the girl. She went up to Commander Chanyeol to ask. _

__

_ “Will there be any girl that will be joining us train?” Yongsun asked. _

__

_ Chanyeol only looked at the girl confused, and shook his head.  _

__

_ Yongsun’s excitement completely disappeared at the response, immediately feeling how she did a week ago…alone. _

__

_ The young Palace guard in training decided to go the secluded area where she saw the girl. Sure enough, there she was with her training stick, practicing with it again.  _

__

_ Yongsun wanted to approach her this time, wanting to know why she was training alone. But once again was stopped as two voice came running towards the girl. _

__

_ “Princess Byulyi~!!” One of the girls screamed. _

__

_ Yongsun’s eyes widened. ‘Princess?? That was the princess?!’ _

__

_ She facepalmed. ‘Of course the blonde girl wouldn’t be training with us, royalty probably had their private sessions or something like that.’ Yongsun thought to herself.  _

__

_ “Yah! Wheein-ah, I told you not to call me princess!” The blonde girl whined. _

__

_ “But Princess—” The other girl started, but was interrupted with a glare from the blonde girl.  _

__

_ “Byulyi-unnie, Hyejin-ah~” The little princess said.  _

__

_ The two other girls looked at each other and looked back at the princess, “Byulyi-Unnie~!!” They said as they tackled her with wide grins and hugs.  _

__

_ Yongsun looked on with envy as she saw the girls laughing and smiling. She was jealous of their friendships, all she had was gross boys who would pick on her for being a guard.  _

__

_ “Are you training again?” Hyejin asked.  _

__

_ Byulyi nodded, “The king doesn’t want me to train, but if I show him my potential maybe he’ll let me train at least a little bit.” _

__

_ Wheein put a hand on the princess’s shoulder. “Don’t worry unnie, I’m sure you’ll be able to convince him.” _

__

_ Byulyi, the princess, smiled at her two friends and silently thanked them for the comfort. _

__

_ Once again Yongsun stayed quiet not wanting to disturb their time together. She left the area, processing all the new information she attained.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Each day, after the guards’ training, Yongsun would come and see the princess. She looked on in wonder as the littler girl trained on her own, very sloppily but still accurate. Then she would just leave quietly like she before.  _

__

_ She decided to speak to her commander. “Commander Chanyeol, I…passed by the Princess yesterday.” She’s been doing more than just passing by but the commander didn’t need to know that. “Why is she training by herself?” _

__

_ Chanyeol looked surprised at the information. “She wanted to train with us guards but the king denied her, because she is a princess.”  _

__

_ “Shouldn’t a princess learn how to protect herself in case of any situation.” Yongsun was a smart girl and she just didn’t understand why they wouldn’t let the princess train. “I am pretty sure the princess will keep training by herself, and by the looks of yesterday she’s going to hurt herself with her sloppy trainings.”  _

__

_ Chanyeol curiously looked at the young girl in front of him, he could see care and determination in her eyes while talking about the princess. That made him raise an eyebrow. “I suppose you’re right, I will try to persuade the king.”  _

__

_ Yongsun smiled to herself, she felt a sudden happiness for the girl she watched over. Although, she never talked to the blonde princess, she felt an overwhelming need to protect the princess with chubby cheeks.  _

__

_ The commander had somehow persuaded the king to let the princess train, but it was Chanyeol’s responsibility to train her.  _

__

_ Everytime Yongsun wanted to see the princess, it was still in a private area but more open and this time the commander was properly training the princess. The young guard would feel so happy to see the princess smiling. It was evident the princess was happy, the girl was smiling from ear to ear, even if she fell to the ground to a technique that Chanyeol was teaching her. The grin on the princess’s face made Yongsun smile with her. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ 6 Years Later:  _

_ Yongsun grew and watched as the princess grew along with her. She was now sixteen and the princess was fifteen. The princess’s chubby cheeks were barely there anymore, she grew to be tall, graceful, and blindingly beautiful. The smile that once made Yongsun smile was now accompanied with a feeling in her stomach, that was difficult to ignore.  _

__

_ But to be fair, she wasn’t the only guard to be mesmerized by the princess. There was an instance where the princess was nearby. The garden was near the area where the palace guards would train and one random day, the princess and her mentor passed by on their way to the garden.  _

__

_ Yongsun remembered stopping her motions and watching the princess go by. She blushed as she realized she was staring. She looked around to see if anyone saw her staring, but was only met with stumbling guards tripping over themselves to see the princess. At least she wasn’t being embarrassing like Jongdae and his friends.  _

__

_ The princess has stopped and waved to a particular palace guard. She had a wide grin, a smile only reserved for people close to her.  _

__

_ She followed the princess’s line of sight and was led to Kai. Yongsun knew him, she thought he was nice unlike Jongdae. She had seen Kai play with the two other girls that the princess spent her free time with. Although she knew that they were just friends, she felt jealousy bubble up inside her.  _

__

_ After waving to Kai, she disregarded everyone else and went to back to listening to whatever her mentor was teaching her. Yongsun had wished that the princess spared her even a small glance, but the princess had already walked away, oblivious to the longing stare that followed her figure. _

__

_ Yongsun had also witnessed the commander telling her that the king ordered for the training to stop.  _

__

_ “But why?” Byulyi had teary eyes as she protested.  _

__

_ “The king said, as you have grown, these kinds of skills are useless for you.” The commander said in his deep monotone voice. The commander cared deeply for the princess, like his own daughter, but once the king orders something, the commander will do it no matter what.  _

__

_ Commander Chanyeol looks at the princess with no expression but Yongsun saw how the tears in the princess’s eyes affected him. He walked away without saying any more. _

__

_ Yongsun watched as the princess cried by herself. She understood what the princess felt, she had been watching her all this time. She knew the training was the only thing that cheered the princess up, but now it was gone. The young guard wanted to walk out of the shadows and comfort her, but she didn’t know how to approach her. When she finally gathered her courage to come out of hiding.  _

__

_ “Byul-unnie?” Someone took the princess in their arms. _

__

_ Yongsun stopped and just looked on as she saw Wheein taking Byulyi in her arms. Although she wanted to comfort the princess, there was no way she was stepping out now that Wheein came, but at the very least she felt comforted at the fact that her friend came to lend a shoulder. Yongsun let out a silent sigh and once again quietly left the scene. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ After that, she never went to go see the princess again, not intentionally at least. Yongsun would see the Princess pass by and all the guard could do was admire from a far. She decided to focus on being the best as a guard. Especially after Kai was chosen to be Byulyi’s personal guard, Yongsun had wanted that position but Chanyeol had chosen Kai. In frustration, Yongsun dove herself into heavy training, so she could prove herself better than the others, and she was. Chanyeol still thought it was better to have Kai as the princess’s guard, and although Yongsun didn’t understand but she gave up on that position, instead she decided to just do what she’s always done. _

__

_ Protect and watch her from afar. _

__

Looking at the princess’s back, she realized this was the closest she’s ever been to the princess. Her cheeks felt warm as she thought about the soft hand holding her wrist. She felt her lips forming a smile, lost in thought she didn’t notice the princess turning around and noticing the guard’s smile. 

“Daydreaming unnie~?” Byulyi asked playfully.

Yongsun blushed as she looked and saw a playful smile on the princess. She immediately looked away, and gently pulled her hand away.

Byulyi slightly pouted at the reaction and suddenly stopped, turning to the soldier behind her. “Unnie, I don’t actually know where I’m going…This is where you start touring me around~”

At this moment, Yongsun knew that she would have a hard time keeping her feelings at bay when the princess’s lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout. She gulped, but quickly coughed, looking away. “I-I didn’t agree to taking you around.” 

“But you’re still here.” Byulyi pointed out. 

Yongsun finally turned to look at the princess with a stern look on her face. “To keep you out of trouble.” 

Byulyi’s adorable pout turned into a sly smile. “Well if that’s the case, you might as well do what I want because I’m not going back to the palace anytime soon~” 

Yongsun let out a frustrated sigh and in turn Byulyi let out a light chuckle. She put a hand on the warrior’s shoulder. “Unnie…Just give in now, while I’m not using _all_ of my persuasion powers.” 

“Okay.” Yongsun sighed again, but this time nodded. 

The soldier was once again caught off guard as a grin appeared on the princess’s face. The crinkles on her nose, her squinted eyes and dimples that accompanied the smile, it was different seeing up close. 

_ ‘Today will be the death of me.’  _ The palace guard thought. 

“Come on, Unnie~” Byulyi’s hand slid from Yongsun’s shoulder, down her arm and taking intertwining her fingers with the older girl’s. 

Yongsun’s eyes widened. _‘Yup, I’m definitely dying.’_ Her heart sped up from the skin contact. 

Byulyi gave the palace guard a glance and smiled when she realized the soldier was staring at their intertwined fingers. She decided to pause on the teasing, because she didn’t how much this unnie could take until she got mad. 

“B-But we should probably change your outfit.” Yongsun pointed with her occupied hand at a clothing booth, letting go of the princess’s hand in the processes. 

Byulyi adorably tilted her head. “What’s wrong with my clothes?” 

Yongsun sighed. “Because your palace maid outfit is going to get you robbed.” 

Byulyi nodded in understanding. 

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun patiently waited, holding her helmet with her arm and hip. She was currently waiting for the princess to get changed into a regular hanbok. 

They chose the plainest looking hanbok that they could find so they could blend in more. 

“Does this look okay? Yellow has never been my color.” Byulyi came out trying to smooth out her hanbok. 

Yongsun froze once again, the princess’s long blonde hair complemented the hanbok. Her pale face looking flawless even in the plain hanbok. 

“Unnie?” Byulyi asked with a small pout when not getting a response.

The palace guard shook her head. “Y-Yeah, looks…um…fine…”

Byulyi’s eyes smiled the same time her nose scrunched and her lips grinned. 

Yongsun turned away. She shut her eyes tight. _She is a princess._

.

.

.

.

.

Unknown to them, an infamous petty criminal hid in the shadows as he listened to their every word. His eyes widening at the fact that the princess was wondering around unprotected, well with the female soldier he thought that the princess was defenseless. 

“I shall have a princess as my bride.” The petty criminal leered at the beautiful princess with perverted thoughts. “I shall take her innocence and the king will have no choice but to hand her to me.” 

The criminal smirked as he came up with a plan to take the princess.

.

.

.

.

.

“ **What do you mean you can’t find her?!”** Commander Chanyeol screamed at Kai. 

Kai looked down in shame. “She tricked me…” 

“She—” He was so frustrated he couldn’t even finish his sentence. He took a huge breath. “Send troops out to look for her!”

Kai nodded and quickly left, not wanting to be around the hot-heated commander any longer. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Unnie, I’m hungry~” Byulyi whined.

Yongsun rolled her eyes. Of course she knew that the princess was used to a routine where food would be ready by now. She turned to the princess. “Where do you want to eat?”

Byulyi smiled and looked around. In all the places there were drunk men, already starting to notice her. She pouted and turned back to the palace guard, who also looking around glaring at the drunk men eyeing Byulyi. 

Byulyi’s lips slowly formed a smile. “Unnie~”

Yongsun gulped at the sickly sweet way the princess called her, and slowly turned to the blonde princess. “Y-Yes?” 

“Do you have food at your home~?” Byulyi asked with a tilt of her head. 

Yongsun thought for a moment, her mom always made food whenever she went home for her days off, so there would definitely be food. She nodded, not liking the question.

Byulyi smiled sweetly as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s arm. “Let’s go eat at your house then~”

“B-But—” Yongsun tried to protest. 

“Unnie~ I’ m hungry, and there’s drunk men everywhere here…” The blonde pouted and widened her eyes to make her persuasion stronger. 

Yongsun swallowed as she tried to look away from the pouting princess. But once she gave the blonde a glance, her defenses shattered as she sighed defeatedly. “Okay…”

Byulyi grinned and attacked the guard with an unexpected hug. Her arms wrapping over the shorter girls shoulders. Yongsun wasn’t sure where to place her hands in the unexpected skinship and her senses were overwhelmed with a sweet flowery scent that was very intoxicating. 

When Byulyi pulled away, their faces were only inches away. The blonde princess looked into the wide eyes of the palace guard, intrigued at how her eyes looked soft and full of care. The guard was a blushing mess and tried to look away but was trapped by the light brown eyes of the princess.

The guard shook out of the trance first and cleared her throat. 

Byulyi blushed, realizing how close their faces were, and she pulled away completely. “U-Um…shall we go?”

Yongsun cleared her throat once more and nodded, leading the way to her home. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Mother! I’m home!” Yongsun said in a loud voice as she entered the home she shared with her mother.

“Yongsun~ My only child is home~” Yongsun’s mother came out and grabbed the soldier’s cheeks, squishing them affectionately.

Byulyi smiled at hearing the palace guard’s name for the first time and also at the mother-daughter interaction. Yongsun glanced to the side, embarrassed about how her mom was treating her. That’s when the older woman noticed the other presence, letting go of Yongsun’s face.

“Oh my! Who is this beautiful young lady?” She let go of her daughter’s face and grabbed both of the beautiful stranger’s hands. The older woman didn’t even let Yongsun answer before she answered herself. “Is _she_ your girlfriend?!”

“No mother! She’s—” Yongsun was quick to protest but was interrupted by the mentioned young lady. 

“ _Yongsun-unnie_ means not yet…She’s denied me of her love, mother-in-law.” Byulyi smiled affectionately, having a soft spot for mothers. “C-Can I call you mother-in-law?” Yongsun’s mouth was opening and closing, flustered with the fact that the object of her affections just said her name in a really seductive tone, and also called her mother, mother-in-law.

Yongsun’s mother blushed. “Oh my! Of course!” She grabbed the young blonde’s face, affectionately squishing her face. She turned to glare at her only child. “How can you deny love to this beautiful creature? What is your name by the way?”

Yongsun was a blushing mess through the whole time. “I-I…S-She…n-not…” 

“It’s ok, mother-in-law, my name is Byulyi…and don’t worry,” Byulyi was internally laughing, but outwardly she only had her crooked smile on her face. She gently took the older woman’s hands from her face, but held on to them. “I’ll make her fall in love with me.” 

_ Too late… _ Yongsun thought. As much as she need to clear the misunderstanding that the mischievous princess caused, the joy in her mother’s face kept her from saying anything. The only thing that her mother would love more is that Yongsun finds herself someone that loves her as much as Yongsun’s father loved her mother. 

“Oh! Are you hungry?” Yongsun’s mother directed the question at Byulyi. 

  
“Yes, if I’m not troubling you.” Byulyi answered hesitantly, not really wanting to be a burden to the older woman. 

“Alright, sit down, and I’ll make you something delicious.” The older woman said, and heading to the kitchen, completely ignoring her only daughter. 

Byulyi sat down and looked around the home. Since Yongsun was a palace guard, the home was not bad at all. All of the food and any expenses that her mother might need they were taken care of by the king as a reward for being a palace guard. 

Yongsun sat across the curious princess, slightly annoyed with being ignored by her mother for the first time. 

“I love your home.” Byulyi smiled at Yongsun. 

The guard tried her best not to get caught up with the princess’s smile. “Your home not big enough?” The older said sarcastically, smirking slightly. 

Byulyi let out a scoff and unconsciously let out a sad smile. “It’s too big sometimes.” 

Yongsun’s smirk fell seeing the sad smile, never been able to talk to the princess like this. The only other time she’s seen the princess sad was when her fighting training stopped, and like that last time she wasn’t sure how to console the princess.

Byulyi looked up and noticed the quiet palace guard. The blonde cleared her throat, “Your mother is wonderful.” 

Yongsun noticed the change in topic and decided to follow. She smiled fondly looking towards the kitchen. “She is. It’s only been us two since…my dad died.” 

The shorter girl internally cringed at the how the air became solemn again, she looked at the princess, gauging her reaction. The younger girl’s playfulness was nowhere to be found, and she was only patiently listening. 

“T-That’s why I became a guard…” Yongsun started. 

“Because your dad was a palace guard?” Byulyi knew how the kingdom worked. Although the kingdom loved its people, not everyone was to be trusted with the royal family. There were only two ways to become a guard was either your father was a guard or you earn your way into the palace after passing all the tests. 

Yongsun nodded. “I was their only child, so I became the first girl to become a palace guard.” 

Byulyi smiled at the last part. “I think that’s amazing.” 

“What is?” 

“Being the first girl to be a guard.” Byulyi said with a small smile. 

“It’s wasn’t always too great…being the only girl I felt…alone sometimes…” Yongsun looked down. 

“I’ve felt the same.” Byulyi understood the feeling, maybe not the same way but loneliness was the same in most ways. She never talked to anyone like this before not even her only three friends in the palace. “I…After the queen—my mother, passed away…I felt like no one could understand me as much as my mother could. I felt so alone.” 

There was a comfortable silence that surrounded them. Both girls taking in the new information about each other, and both comforted at each other’s presence. 

“Yongsun come help me!” The older woman in the kitchen called out. 

Byulyi stood up and made a gesture not to move towards Yongsun. “I’m trying to make you fall in love with me, remember?” She winked at her before leaving. 

Yongsun blushed as the younger girl’s playfulness came back, and froze at the unexpected wink. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Kai, we’ve looked everywhere, we still haven’t found her!” Jongdae said with a scowl. 

Kai let out a frustrated sigh. “She has platinum blonde hair, why is it hard to find her?!”

Jongdae pursed his lips, not knowing what to tell Kai. He turned to the other guards. “Keep searching! She’s here somewhere!” 

.

.

.

.

.

“The sun is almost gone…shall I take you back?” Yongsun asked as they finally got away from the older woman who was smothering Byulyi with affections. Byulyi didn’t mind the smothering at all, in fact she was enjoying it, but Yongsun was getting annoyed at being ignored so she made an excuse to leave with the blonde. 

“I don’t want to go back yet…but I promised Hyejin that I would come back at night.” Byulyi nodded, finally conceding to the older girl. 

“Alright, shall we?” Yongsun gestured to start walking. 

Byulyi smiled and nodded. 

“Oh! I forgot my helmet, stay here for a moment.” Yongsun ran back into her home, trying to be as quick as she could. 

Byulyi slightly chuckled at the running figure, she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips. 

She turned and was surprised at the man in front of her. He was big and way taller than her (she’s not that tall to begin with). But the one thing that creeped out the blonde was the man was smirking in a way that gave the princess goosebumps. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Oh sweetie, I thought you were leaving?” Yongsun’s mother asked surprised to see her back. 

“Yes, I just forgot my helmet.” Yongsun pointed at the item on the table. 

The older woman turned around and saw the object her daughter came back for and got it for her. Once in front of the younger girl, she hugged her. “I realized, I might have ignored you in front of your girlfriend, but I was just happy to meet her…Don’t forget that I love you, alright?” 

Yongsun let herself be buried in her mother’s arms, but blushed at hearing the word ‘girlfriend’ from the older woman. 

“Yong—” 

Yongsun heard the princess’s scream getting cut off, she looked at her mother, who had wide eyes. “G-Go!” 

She immediately ran outside, forgetting her helmet once again, all thoughts instantly going to the princess.

Yongsun got outside, there was no one there anymore she looked around, running in all directions, panicking. She started to hyperventilate at all the bad scenarios that went through her head. She stopped and shook her head. “Okay…” She took a big shaky breath. “Breathe…” 

She went back to the area she left the princess and slowly looked around her. The commander thought her many things, and one of those things were to detect any that is out of place. Yongsun closed her eyes and imagined the area when she was outside with the princess, opening her eyes to see if anything wasn’t in the image she saw earlier.

She zoomed in on a piece of cloth the hung by these bushes. It was only her mother and herself, but there was no way a cloth like these was from her mother. It was silk, but not the fancy kind like the ones in the palace. But it was similar…

She went back inside her house, and her mother had stood up with a worried look on her face. 

“Where’s Byulyi?” Her mother asked. 

“Someone one took her…Do you recognize this cloth?” She showed her mother the cloth she found. 

Her mother took it for a closer inspection, creating clothes for people she had an eye for clothing texture. She’s seen it before. “Yes…I don’t use it myself, but it’s sold by a crooked man. I heard he works for a dangerous criminal.” 

Yongsun frowned. “Do you know where to find him?” 

Her mother looked worried for her daughter, but she saw the care and worry in her daughter’s eyes. She knew there was no way to stop her daughter from whatever she was planning. She nodded. 

.

.

.

.

.

Byulyi woke up, startled from a loud noise she heard. She sat up and her head instantly started hurting. She slowly looked around the room and noticed how big it was, granted it was not as big as her bedroom but it was pretty big. 

“How was your slumber, my princess?” Byulyi turned to look towards the voice. It was man, and he had a rough look about it but he didn’t look ugly. He smiled, it didn’t do much to her panicked nerves because the way he smiled looked too mischievous to trust. 

His smile dropped, seeing her face. There was a small red mark on her forehead, he was completely emitting anger. “Jongkook!” 

“Y-Yes sir?” He came into the room, hands folded and nervous. 

“I told you to be careful, what happened to her head?” Byulyi could tell, even though he was smaller than the guy that took her, he was the man in charge. 

“I-I didn’t mean, she wasn’t coming quietly—” Jongkook reasoned. 

“ **Just get out before I rip you apart**!” The man in charge screamed. Byulyi flinched at hearing him scream. The man took a breath to calm himself down, turning back to the blonde with the same mischievous smile. 

He sat next to her and lightly touched her marked forehead. 

Byulyi flinched away from his touch, not trusting this stranger. “W-Who are you?” 

“Woo Ji Ho.” The man let out a smirk, looking more evil than mischievous. “But people call me Zico.” 

“H-How do you know who I am?” 

“Princess, your beauty tells all.” Zico tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Byulyi shivered at his touch, but not in a good way. She backed away, not liking how close he was. 

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun was furious, she had asked and found out Zico was behind the princess’s kidnapping. “He’s going to die!” 

She was blindly running in a hurry, but bumped into someone and fell on her butt. 

“Yongsun?” 

Yongsun looked up to find one of the guards that she didn’t hate. “K-Kai.” 

Kai helped her up, but Yongsun started rambling. “S-She got taken! W-We have to get her! Before something ba—”

Kai shook her out of her rant. “Yongsun! Calm down, what are you saying?”

“The princess, I know who took her! We need to go before anything happens to her!” Yongsun said in a hurry. 

This time Kai understood and followed Yongsun. He and the other guards split up to widen their search, so in this case he didn’t have any time to gather the guards. Yongsun was the best fighter out of all of them, and Kai knew that so he wasn’t really worried. 

.

.

.

.

.

They found Zico’s home, there were four men guarding the entrance. 

“I’m going to kill them all!” Yongsun didn’t care about how many men were outside, all she cared for was the princess.

Kai held her back, “Wait, I know you’re angry but we need to plan this out.” 

Yongsun calmed down, but couldn’t still her heart. 

Kai noticed but accepted as much. He didn’t understand why she was so angry since he didn’t see them interact in the palace, but maybe it was just her pride that Zico took her while the princess was protected with her. Yongsun had explained the whole situation on the way over, leaving out a few personal details, like the fact that she loves her. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Princess, there’s no use in resisting me!” Zico smirked as he stood in front of her. 

Byulyi threw out a punch, but Zico dodged it easily. His smirk grew wider. “Sweetie, if that big man outside this door is afraid of me, you really think you can take me on.” 

Byulyi grabbed a nearby book and threw it at him. It missed him, and he raised an eyebrow. He took a step closer, and Byulyi used her few fighting techniques she learned and aimed for his privates. Before she could hit anything, Zico blocked it and had a strong hold on her ankle. He scoffed. “Really princess?” 

He pulled a little and the princess fell on her butt. “You know, I thought I could take you on the bed, but on the floor isn’t that bad either.” 

He pinned her down, holding her arms above her head with one hand. “Stop struggling.” 

Byulyi struggled as much as she could, but he was stronger than her. He pulled the string on her hanbok, and it caused the top to open and he ripped it off. She screamed, fear creeping into her at the realization that something bad was about to happen. 

He covered her mouth. “SHUT UP!” 

Byulyi bit his hand as hard as she could. 

“ARGH!” He slapped her, hard. “ **Come on! Be a good little whore and just. give. in!** ”

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun heard the word ‘whore’ and her anger only grew. She angrily kicked the big man outside the quarter’s room in the privates, making him bend over. She kicked his face with her knee, and pushed him away. She was used to fighting bigger people, since every other palace guard was bigger and stronger than her. Useless muscles weren’t about to ruin her years of training, she roughly slid open the doors of Zico’s bedroom. 

Her eyes were practically shot sharp poisoned arrows at the man on top of Byulyi. They were frozen and they were staring at Yongsun. 

Zico was pissed at the struggling princess, and the person that interrupted him from his intentions. 

The last straw was Byulyi’s swollen cheek and bruised forehead. Yongsun angrily ran towards him. “GET OFF OF HER!” 

Yongsun kicked him off of her and was angrily throwing punches at his face. Zico shocked at being thrown off the princess, was caught off guard by the brunette and wasn’t able to dodge her punches. 

Yongsun didn’t stop until hands pulled her back. “Unnie! He’s done. You can stop!” 

The brunette stopped fighting after hearing Byulyi’s voice. She turned to the blonde, and hugged her tight. Byulyi surprised, but welcomed the hug. “I-If I got here any later…h-he would’ve…b-bad..”

“U-Unnie…It’s okay, you’re here…” Byulyi tightened her arms around the brunette, her words were to comfort the palace guard but also to comfort herself. 

Kai silently looked on at the hugging girls. The fire in him appeared, seeing Byulyi’s disheveled appearance. Kai kicked his genital area, twice…hard…and tied him up to the bed. 

Yongsun pulled away first, realizing she was probably suffocating the princess. “I told you it’s dangerous…” 

Byulyi let out a slight chuckle. “Not when I have you to protect me…” 

Kai rolled his eyes at the scene, even in the most inappropriate moments, Byulyi was still able to keep her greasiness in tact, and…Kai raised an eyebrow at his fellow palace guard that was currently blushing at the princess’s words. Kai shook his head in amusement, his best friend can make even the most stoic person fall for her. At least he and the other palace guards thought Yongsun was stoic, not knowing her true feelings about the princess.

Kai looked around and found a blanket, wrapping it around Byulyi. “Yongsun-noona…take Byulyi home.” 

.

.

.

.

.

“You disobeyed the rules and almost got harmed in the process!” The king scolded in a booming voice, while the princess hung her head low. 

The king learned the story and did not put any blame on Yongsun because he knew it was Byulyi’s idea. He was also upset at Byulyi, but seeing the princess all bruised caused his anger to die. 

He had kicked everyone out of his throne room and he let himself be a father. He took his daughter in his arms and she cried her heart out. She cried for two reasons. One, the night’s events finally caught up to her, and two the king has never held her like this. 

Yongsun stood outside the door and felt pain at hearing the princess cry, she walked away, letting the king have his moment with his daughter. 

.

.

.

.

.

After the incident, the king waited a whole week before letting his anger out at the princess. In which the princess, took in the scolding, knowing it was technically her fault. Then the week after, he pushed the idea of suitors, and Byulyi didn’t have the courage to protest. 

[Byulyi’s Hanbok](https://koreaboo-cdn.storage.googleapis.com/2016/09/13-1-650x1014.jpg)

Byulyi sighed as she waited for the next suitor to come.   
  


“Not interested?” Byulyi turned around, surprised to hear a female voice. She found a princess with a small smile, elegantly standing in front of her.  


[The Guest’s Hanbok](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/24/24/a3/2424a3406c44c712b4742e8be6d19055.jpg)

“U-Um…I didn’t expect the king to choose…” Byulyi stuttered out, flustered at the chosen suitor. 

The girl giggled, “A girl?” 

Byulyi nodded dumbly. “Ah!” She shook her head. “My name is Moon Byulyi.” She bowed. 

“I know, princess.” The girl smiled widely. “I’m Kang Seulgi.” She bowed politely, and very elegantly. 

“Nice to meet you.” Seulgi smiled and Byulyi couldn’t help but smile back. 

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun had seen all of Byulyi’s suitors, and laughed when all of them left angry and pissed that Byulyi refused them. She unconsciously glared at the current suitor as she seemed to charm the princess.

“I can see steam coming out from your ears.” A playful voice came. 

Yongsun turned around finding a smirking Kai leaning on a tree. She rolled her eyes as she looked back at the suitor and the princess. They had bonded after the incident, getting closer to Byulyi’s private guard. They bonded of Byulyi’s frustrating, but lovable personality. Kai also found out about Yongsun’s true feelings toward the princess, which is why he was currently teasing the older girl about it. 

“Are you going to spy on her every day?” Kai asked amusedly. 

“I-I’m not s-spying on them…I just happened to pass by…” Yongsun blushed. 

“Uh-huh…like we believe that.” A deep raspy voice came behind them. The two palace guards turned to see Wheein and Hyejin smirking at them. Yongsun didn’t know that the three of them came in a package, without Yongsun’s knowledge, Kai had told Yongsun’s whole story. So the two palace maids had caught sight of the two guards and wanted to join in teasing Yongsun. Wheein and Hyejin had been friends with Byulyi, and the one thing they want for the princess is for her to be happy. Seeing how in love Yongsun was with the blonde princess, made them happier. 

Yongsun blushed as the two palace maids joined in. “Wheein, Hyejin…g-go clean something.” 

Hyejin raised an eyebrow. “Unnie, go defend the palace instead of glaring at the princess’s suitors.” 

Yongsun blushed a deeper shade of red and looked away from teasing eyes. She looked back at where the princess and her female suitor where standing, but they were gone. “Where’d they go?” 

“Who’s they?” Yongsun gulped as she heard the familiar voice near them. She glance at the teasing trio and they were pursing their lips trying not to burst into laughter. 

“P-Princess.” Yongsun bowed. The other three bowed as well, they were close friends but in front of strangers they couldn’t show anything that could be misunderstood as disrespect. 

“Hey!” Byulyi grinned at her friends, but her smile immediately turned soft as her eyes landed on the female guard. After the incident, she hasn’t been able to see the guard. She felt giddy at the sight of Yongsun. “Hey.” 

Seulgi noticed the difference in tone of the greeting, she looked down with a small smile as she realizes what it meant for her and the princess. 

While the princess and the female guard were in a staring contest, Kai and the others remembered the princess’s suitor who seemed to have noticed the air between the two. Kai obnoxiously cleared his throat, which made the two break eye contact to look at him. He glanced at the suitor, as if to say ‘someone new is here’. 

Byulyi turned back to her guest and shyly smiled at her. “S-Shall we go?” 

Seulgi nodded with the same small smile. The princess nodded to the guards and maids before leaving, and they in turned bowed as they left. 

Yongsun’s eyes couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde figure. Seeing her up close since the incident made her feel the familiar fluttering in her chest. 

Wheein and Hyejin looked at the female guard with sympathy, they turned to Kai as a plan slowly formed in their head. The trio smiled simultaneously as they planned with their eyes in silence. Kai nodded with a smirk to the maids. “Yongsun-noona, let’s go we’ll be late for our turn to guard.” 

Yongsun’s eyes finally returned to the trio, and she nodded. “Oh, sure let’s go.”

Hyejin and Wheein watched them go before making their way to do their end of the plan. 

.

.

.

.

.

The Princess and her guest had just finished eating and they were sitting in a silence, surprising Byulyi at the lack of awkwardness. 

“Princess…” Seulgi called out softly. 

Byulyi turned to her guest. “Yes?” 

“I think it’s safe to assume that I’ll also be refused by you, correct?” Seulgi stated with a smile. She didn’t look hurt or offended, just smiling genuinely. 

The blonde tilted her head confused, although she didn’t like most of her suitors, she was never one to form a final decision before the end of the day with the suitor. “Why do you say that?” 

“The female guard.” Seulgi said with a slight smirk. 

Byulyi blushed at the mention of the topic of her thoughts recently. “You noticed…” 

“I think everyone there at that moment noticed but you two.” Seulgi teased. 

“I’m sorry…” The blonde said softly. 

Seulgi let out a little giggle. “Byulyi, it’s fine…if I were to be honest, I have someone already too…This…” Seulgi gestured between the two of them. “Was just to satisfy my father’s wishes.” 

Byulyi chuckled lightly, nodding. “We are one in the same.” 

.

.

.

.

.

The king stared intently at the three figures that stood in front of him. One palace guard and two palace maids. He had no idea Byulyi was friends with these three. 

“What made you think that I would agree to this?” The king said in a very serious tone. 

Wheein was scared out of her mind, but she gathered all the courage she could muster and spoke up. “Because you believe in love.” 

The king was stunned at this answer. It was a short answer, but he knew he’d be lying if he said he didn’t believe in love. He met his wife coincidently in the village, and the queen was not of high status, but the king, a prince at the time didn’t care one bit. In fact, when the queen passed, he couldn’t find it in him to find another queen. Byulyi was the last reminder of his wife was enough for him. 

He stayed quiet, considering his options. He knew Byulyi was not a person to be forced into something, and from what these three has said, it seems the commander’s best soldier and the princess has grown close through the incident. 

The king sighed as he looked over to Commander Chanyeol, “Give them the scroll.” 

Chanyeol nodded and gotten the scroll that was asked. “This is a letter that was written from the late queen to the princess. Give it to her and proceed with your plans.” 

The three looked at each other with joy. They were excited for their best friend, and princess. All three bowed respectfully before leaving with a satisfied smile. 

.

.

.

.

.

After their pleasant and playful departure, Byulyi went back to her quarters to ponder her conversation with Seulgi. She was currently laying on her bed, waiting for her two best friends to help her change into her night clothes. 

A knock came at her door. 

“You can come in.” Byulyi sat up, expecting her favorite palace maids. 

“Unnie~” Wheein said coming in with Hyejin in tow. “Sorry for the wait, we were…um…bathing…our selves.” 

Byulyi raised an eyebrow at this. “O…kay…” Byulyi stood up, and raised her arms to the side. 

“Ah! Unnie, We got this from the king.” Hyejin said, handing the princess a scroll.

Byulyi pouted, finding the girls weird and the fact that her father sent a scroll instead of calling her to his throne room to talk to her. She opened it. 

_ Byulyi,  _

__

_ When you read this, you will be of age to marry. I am writing this, sick in bed, knowing I will not be around to care for you. You are the most precious to me. The love I found with your father was the most wonderful and beautiful thing to happen in my life, other than you of course. I want you to find a love that makes your heart beat twice its normal speed, and make you dizzy from all the feelings, because that’s what I felt. Please no matter what anyone says, follow your heart my dear princess. I will always be on your side, and I love you with all my heart.  _

__

_ -Moon Ha Ni  _

__

Byulyi started to tear up after reading the name on the bottom. “My mother…” 

“The king told us she wrote it for you before she passed…Unnie…” Wheein softly spoke to her. 

“At the garden you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Hyejin finished for her. 

Byulyi was confused but was already being pushed by the two younger girls. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Yongsun, I just met with the King he needs you to go the garden.” Kai said breathlessly. After meeting with the king and two palace maids, he ran in search for the female guard about to leave the palace. 

Yongsun looked at Kai weirdly. “Why the garden?” 

“I’m not sure, he said you’ll know when you get there.” Kai said gently pushing the older girl towards the direction of the garden. 

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun has never been as confused as she was now. She had arrived at the garden and saw a slim figure.. She swallowed. _What was this?_ Her heart sped at the mere thought of the person who currently had their back to her. 

“P-Princess?” Yongsun stuttered out as she got close enough. 

The figure turned surprised to see Yongsun, but a small gentle smile appeared. “Just Byulyi…it’s just you and I right now unnie.” 

“B-Byulyi…what are you doing here?” Yongsun blushed at the princess’s smile. 

The princess’s smile grew. “You know, I wasn’t sure before but I am now.” 

The female palace guard was still confused. “Wasn’t sure? About what?” 

The princess walked closer to the guard. “Yongsun-unnie, they told me I’ll find what I’m looking for in the garden.” 

Yongsun gulped, slowly backing up as the blonde walked towards her. “W-What are you looking for?” 

The brunette stopped walking as her back touched a tree. She got more nervous as a smirk appeared on the princess’s lips. “You.” 

Yongsun’s eyes grew wide. “M-Me?” 

Byulyi’s smirk turned into a gentle smile. “You…I didn’t know I was looking for love, but then I found you.”

Byulyi’s hand gently caressed Yongsun’s face, feeling the soft skin. Although the shorter girl was nervous, she couldn’t help herself when she unconsciously leaned in, closing her eyes.    
  


“I love you.”

Yongsun’s eyes flew open at the three words she’s been wanting to hear from the princess. Byulyi leaned closer until their lips were only an inches away, wanting the older girl to meet her halfway. The older girl of course did not disappoint, wanting for a long time for this moment, she gently crashed their lips together into a sweet kiss. 

They pulled away when they both needed air, both hearts beating faster at the kiss. 

Yongsun smiled. “I love you too, Princess.” 


	3. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a universe where Girls Next Door girl group exists. Wheein is the fan in this world. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in an extra scene at the end. It just felt like it was lacking the first time.

[Wheein](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a4/fe/d3/a4fed3925f913f927334ce8782a6ac9f--samos-asian-beauty.jpg)

[Moonbyul](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a8f4284b2a0f5f668a85fab9aacf09e6/tumblr_osjb04mMwe1vksaceo1_500.gifv)

“Oh my god, ugh…she did it again.” Wheein looked at the TV screen with pure hate. 

Hyejin looked up from her phone. “ _Who_ did _what_ again?”

“Moonbyul!” Wheein frustratedly pointed at the smiling girl on the screen.

Hyejin looked at the screen and saw Wheein’s favorite girl group on TV, Girls Next Door. (GND) Wheein was currently pointing an angry finger at the blonde leader.

“Why, what did she do this time?” Hyejin asked with pure curiosity, Wheein had obsessed over the rookie group but recently she’s only been criticizing the leader.

“She’s all over my Seulgi again.” Wheein pouted as she glared at the screen.

“That’s probably because Seulgi and Moonbyul were best friends before debuting.” Hyejin said as she rolled her eyes. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you had a crush on Moonbyul instead of Seulgi.”

Wheein gave an offended look as she put her hand to her chest. “Ugh! Take that back! I would never cheat on Seulgi like that, especially not with _her_.”

Hyejin grabbed the remote and paused the Tv when the blonde idol was on the screen. She stared at the paused Moonbyul. “I don’t know…she’s actually very pretty…” Hyejin pressed play and the blonde idol made a funny face, which made the raven-haired girl smile. “Kind of cute too~”

Wheein rolled her eyes as she saw the GND’s leader’s weird antics. “Moonbyul probably thinks she’s so pretty in real life.”

Hyejin raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “She is.”

Wheein gave a frustrated sigh. “No! I mean her ego is this big.” Wheein made a wide gesture. In all the variety and reality shows she has seen, Moonbyul would act overconfident and it annoyed the hell out her.

Hyejin chuckled. “So are you going to ‘Boo’ her when you go see them tomorrow?”

Wheein frowned. “Of course not! Seulgi would probably get mad at me…So I’ll just hate her…internally.”

Hyejin rolled her eyes and got up. “Oh! By the way, I can’t go with you, I’m going on a date with Solar-unnie tomorrow~” She song-songed while walking away.

Wheein’s jaw dropped. “Traitor! You promised!”

Hyejin stopped and made a face. “No I didn’t, you promised yourself. _I,_ on the other hand did not say a word.”

Wheein pouted and crossed her arms. “Hyejinie~ Are you really going to do this to your best friend?”

Hyejin glared at the dimpled girl. “Wheein…Solar-unnie finally gave me a chance for a date…do you thing you’re being fair right now?”

Wheein sighed. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

Hyejin let out a small chuckle, and hugged her best friend. “Plus, I’m pretty sure if I went with you, I’ll just bring your mood down.”

Wheein rolled her eyes, but knew that it was probably better this way. It was gonna be their first fan meeting and her first time seeing them in person, she couldn’t have a mopey Hyejin bringing her down.

“Have fun tomorrow!” Hyejin said leaving Wheein by herself in the living.

Wheein stared at the paused screen, specifically a brunette. “I can’t wait to see her in person tomorrow!”

.

.

.

.

.

Wheein waited at the venue with a hundred different fans. They were just rookies but they were already popular. Their fan meeting tickets sold out right away. The group was currently on their way to the venue because they were finishing up their live recording at Music Bank.

All the fans got numbers, her number being 22, so she assumed they were probably giving out gifts or something. Getting settled, she wanted to try to mingle with the rest of the fans. She turned to seat 23 and greeted her. “Annyeonghasaeyo, I’m Jung Wheein.”

Number 23 was a brunette and was way taller than Wheein. She smiled and bowed back. “My name is Lee Dahee, I’m 25 years old.”

“Ah! Unnie! I’m 22.” Wheein exclaimed.

Dahee grinned at the excited girl. “Who’s your bias?”

Wheein’s smile grew wider. “Seulgi…Yours unnie?”

“Moonbyul.” Dahee smiled dreamily.

Wheein had the urge to scowl, but fought against it. She didn’t want to offend her new friend, so she just gave her a small smile. “What do you like about her?”

Dahee’s eyes widened. “It’d be easier to say what I don’t like about her!”

Wheein gave a weak smile. “Oh.”

Dahee noticed Wheein’s reaction, or lack of. She lightly chuckled. “I see you’re not much of her fan.”

Wheein smiled sheepishly, “I’m a fan of GND…Moonbyul just comes off as a little…”

“Obnoxious.” Dahee smiled and chuckled once more, she nodded.

“So you don’t hate me?” Wheein asked hopefully.

“Why would I? Everyone has a right to have their opinions, plus you can always change your mind.” Dahee said smirking slightly.

Wheein let out a scoff, “I’m not so sure, but we’ll see unnie.”

**“I’m really sorry for the wait guys!”** The MC Kim Shinyoung said through the microphone. **“The girls are finally here.”** She gestured towards the stage and awaited girl group came into the stage one by one.

Wheein couldn’t help the scream that came out of her when she saw Seulgi, and the rest of the girls. She couldn’t contain her excitement.

**“Annyeonghasaeyo, This is our debut song Deep Blue Eyes, please enjoy!”** The blonde leader said with a big smile.

Even though she wasn’t fond of the blonde, her excitement only grew hearing the music start. YooA started the song with her part, and all the fans started to scream out the fan chant. Wheein smiled as she chanted along with the others. She screamed the loudest when Seulgi’s part came out. She glanced at Dahee, she could tell the older girl was just as excited as her.

Wheein got so lost in the song that when Moonbyul’s part came on, she screamed along with Dahee, and she knew she had a loud voice. But she didn’t know she was the loudest, not until she realized Moonbyul was looking at her. Moonbyul was smiling at her while she rapped. When Wheein made eye contact with the blonde leader, her smile dropped and she froze, unconsciously being put in a trance.

Wheein was literally shook out of the trance by Dahee’s shaking. “Omo! Moonbyul smiled at you!!”

“Y-Yeah I guess so…” Wheein wasn’t sure what just happened, but the eye contact with Moonbyul shook her up a bit.

**“Alright, give it up for the girls!”** Shinyoung said as the girls settled down in their seats.

**“1,2…Knock, knock!”** The girls said together.

Seulgi started the greeting, **“Across the hall, down the hall, or upstairs?”**

**“No~”** The girls responded. **“Hello! We are the Girls Next Door!”**

**“Annyonghasaeyo! I’m the leader, in charge of rap and performance. I’m sparkling, Moonbyul.”** Wheein stared at the blonde with a blank look.

Wheein shook her head and focused her attention on her bias. **“Annyong! I’m Seulgi, the main dancer and a vocalist.”**

As the fanmeeting went on, Wheein eventually forgot about the weird eye contact she had with the leader and she started enjoying the members speak and play around.

Until it came to one segment of the fan meeting.

**“Alright, I’m sure you’ve notice you all have a number. We’ll be randomly picking numbers…and what will they get Moonbyul-ssi?”** The host turned to the blonde leader, who smiled in return.

**“Since it’s our first fanmeeting, we decided to give out special items that we own to the fans.”** Moonbyul respondes into the mic, smiling at the fans.

The crowd screamed, even Wheein who was excited at the thought of keeping a souvenir for this special day.

**“Okay! Let’s have the maknae start!”** MC Shinyoung said gesturing towards Somi.

Somi did a little excited dance and took out a bag. She reached in the bag and pulled out a uniform. **“This Taekwondo uniform was my last one before I debuted, which makes it really special for me.”**

The crowd cheered and Shinyoung held a transparent box that had a bunch of small folded paper. Somi pulled out a paper from the said box and called out a number. **“57!”**

A delighted shout was heard from the crowd and Wheein turned to the source. It was a young teenage girl that was practically skipping her way to the stage. Somi smiled at the fan #57 and handed her the bag. **“Thank you for the support, unnie~!”** She extended her hand and shook the fan’s hand.

It went on and on until finally her favorite member stepped up to draw a piece of paper as well. **“2…9…29!”** Seulgi said waving the piece of paper.

Wheein’s shoulder’s slumped in disappointment. Dahee just chuckled and patted her back. “It’s ok, Wheein, there’s always a next time.” Wheein smiled gratefully towards her new unnie.

Wheein watched at the last and oldest member stuck her hand into the box. **“22!”**

Wheein’s eyes widened as she heard the number. She looked at Dahee and gestured for her to take her number. Dahee gasped, but took it. “Are you sure?”

Wheein smiled as she nodded. “You like her more than I do, you should get something from her.”

**“Um…does anyone have 22?”** Moonbyul asked, patiently waiting and looking at the fans.

Wheein took Dahee’s arm and raised it. “She’s number 22!”

Moonbyul towards the voice and looked at Dahee’s raised hand. **“Come on up!”**

Wheein grinned as she gently nudged the taller woman. Dahee finally started walking towards the stage. Wheein looked up at the stage, and her smile dropped. The blonde leader was staring at her intently, then a small smirk slowly made an appearance on Moonbyul’s lips. Wheein gulped as she stared back, unable to look away from the unwavering gaze. Wheein finally felt like she could breath when the blonde looked away when Dahee reached her.

Moonbyul gave Dahee a wide grin, scrunching up her face and holding out her prized possession, a watch. Dahee reached out to receive it, but the blonde gently took her hand and put the watch on the tall brunette’s wrist. Dahee bowed and made a move to leave but the blonde extended both her arms and gestured for a hug, which made Dahee squeal and hug her bias.

Dahee looked dazed and was grinning all the way back to her seat next to Wheein. Wheein giggled at the look on the older woman’s face. “Unnie, Are you okay?”

“Okay?” Dahee wrapped Wheein with both her arms. “I’m more than okay! I think you’re my new friend!” Wheein laughed and hugged Dahee back.

Wheein had tried to enjoy the rest of the fansign, but was distracted by the thought and image of the blonde leader looking at her very intently.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyejin was laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine when Wheein came home. The magazine was forgotten when Wheein walked through the door. “Wheein, you’re home!”

Wheein took off her shoes and flopped down on the couch.

Hyejin frowned as soon as she realized how dazed Wheein looked. “Are you…okay?”

Wheein looked at Hyejin. “I don’t know...”

Hyejin made a confused face. “Did something happen at the fansign?”

Wheein shook her head.

Hyejin sat next to the quiet girl, and put her hand on her shoulder. “Wheein?”

“She is so unbelievable!!”

Hyejin raised an eyebrow and became more confused than anything. “What?”

“Moonbyul! She was just as I thought!” Wheein said exasperated.

Hyejin rolled her eyes and leaned back. “What did she do now?”

“S-She was giving me judgy looks!” Wheein blushed as she said it. It wasn’t quite true, but she wasn’t actually sure what the blonde leader was thinking when she was staring during the last segment of the fansign.

Hyejin looked at Wheein, filled with interest again. “She did what?”

“She kept looking at me! Like she was silently judging me! Ugh!” Wheein said with a frustrated pout.

Hyejin smirked and let out a light chuckle as she patted her best friend on the back. She wasn’t sure before, but she was definite now. Her best friend had a weird thing for the blonde leader of Girls Next Door, but she just didn’t know it.

“Oh! How was your date with Yongsun-unnie?” Wheein changed the subject, because Hyejin’s smirk was suspicious and made her a tad uncomfortable.

Hyejin’s face immediately brightened at the mention of her date. “It went great! Amazing even!”

Wheein smiled fondly at Hyejin. “Tell me about it.”

.

.

.

.

.

Wheein took a sip of her coffee as she sat on a bench and breathed in the fresh morning. The sun was shining brightly but not brightly enough to disrupt the cool breeze. She put her coffee down next to her as she drew on her sketch pad.

“That’s amazing.” A low, but feminine voice said over her shoulder.

Wheein looked up surprised at the voice that came out of nowhere. Her eyes widened as she recognized the person looking over her shoulder. Although the person was in a black cap and a face mask that covered most of her face, her eyes were still familiar to Wheein. Especially because she just saw them the day before. “M-Moonbyul?”

The said person pulled down her face mask, and revealed a playful smile. She went around and sat on the bench, next to the surprised brunette. “Hey, you were at the fan sign, right?”

Wheein, still shocked at the new company now sitting next to her, nodded dumbly.

Moonbyul was looking at Wheein, curious about the brunette. She grinned which scrunched up her face. “Thank you for coming!” 

Wheein looked down at her sketch pad and blushed. “Y-You’re welcome.” Moonbyul might not have been her favorite, but sitting next to a celebrity made her flush.

The blonde let out a light chuckle, and took a sip of her iced latte. “Can I ask you a question?”

Wheein shook herself out of her own head, and looked at the blonde. “S-Sure.”

“Why did you trade numbers with that unnie yesterday?” Moonbyul looked at the brunette with pure curiosity.

Wheein immediately looked at the blonde, the blush stuck on her cheeks. _She saw that?!? Is that why she was staring at me yesterday?”_ Wheein opened her mouth but nothing came out, her answer stuck in her throat.

Moonbyul just looked on, waiting patiently for an answer.

Wheein cleared her throat, and looked back down. “That unnie was a bigger fan of you, so I gave it to her.”

Moonbyul slowly nodded, and leaned back. “Okay…so you don’t hate me?”

Wheein’s eyes widened at that. “N-No!”

Moonbyul tilted her head, and let out a crooked smile. “Okay.”

Wheein looked at the blonde, with an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. “Okay.”

The brunette looked around and realized that Moonbyul’s face wasn’t covered anymore, slightly worried for the blonde.

Moonbyul realized why Wheein was looking around, and put a hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, I’m a rookie, so no one recognizes me yet.”

Wheein sighed. “Oh…okay.”

The blonde chuckled at the brunette, she was amused and intrigued at the brunette. She stood up and extended her arm towards Wheein. “See you around, um…?”

Wheein took Moonbyul’s hand and shook it. “W-Wheein.”

Moonbyul’s signature grin made another appearance. “See you around, Wheein-ssi.”

.

.

.

.

.

Wheein burst into the library and frantically looked for a certain figure. Once she spotted two familiar figures she ran towards them. “Hyejin-ah! Oh my god! Oh My GOD! I have something to tell you!”

Yongsun had been sitting in the library with Hyejin, studying for an upcoming exam, when Wheein had burst into the library with wide eyes, and her loud voice. She was just amusedly watching the brunette shaking Hyejin.

Hyejin covered Wheein’s mouth, bowing apologetically at the librarian and other people in the library. They looked annoyed at the overexcited Wheein’s entrance. “Wheein…calm down and wait a sec.”

Wheein obediently pursed her lips and nodded.

Hyejin looked at Yongsun, silently asking her if they could leave. In response, Yongsun started to pack up her things.

Once they were out of the library, they sat at a nearby bench, Hyejin and Yongsun gestured for Wheein to start talking.

“OH MY GOD! Moonbyul was at the same coffee shop today! She was being obnoxious, and **_exactly_** how I imagined her to be! She’s so infuriating!” Wheein ranted.

“I thought you were in love with her?” Yongsun asked innocently. Hyejin’s eyes widened and was trying to tell the other girl to be quiet.

“In love with her?! I never said that!” Wheein said in a high pitched voice.

“But Hyejin—” Yongsun was cut off by Hyejin covering her mouth.

  
“What unnie was trying to say was… aren’t you being too aggressive about Moonbyul?” Hyejin said taking her hand off Yongsun’s mouth.

Wheein frowned. “B-But I’m not in love with her…I barely like her.”

Yongsun shyly took Hyejin’s hand and held it. “What did she say to you?”

Wheein pouted and told them the story, exactly how this morning happened.

Listening to Wheein’s morning, Hyejin had a raised eyebrow at Wheein. “I don’t see how Moonbyul was being obnoxious?”

“You’d have to be there to see her obnoxiousness.” Wheein blushed as she defended herself.

Hyejin shared a knowing look with Yongsun. “I think she seems friendly.” Yongsun said.

Wheein’s pout came back as she crossed her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Weeks pass by, and Wheein hadn’t bumped into the blonde leader. She realized that she probably wasn’t going to bump into Moonbyul since they were busy with their schedules.

Wheein had come to her favorite coffee shop again, and was currently waiting for turn to order.

“I love the pastries here.” A familiar voice said from behind Wheein.

Wheein jumped and turned around, finding the same blonde she bumped into weeks ago. “M-Moonbyul-ssi.”

The blonde smirked. “Missed me?”

Wheein blushed. “I-I didn’t think you’d come back here.”

Moonbyul’s smirk turned into a crooked smile. “The girls and I actually live around here.”

“O-Oh…Is it okay for you to reveal that kind of thing to a random person?” Wheein replied.

Moonbyul’s smile grew wider. “You’re not a random person, you’re a fan.”

Wheein blushes and nodded, not knowing how to respond.

“How can I help you?” The cashier asked, which made Wheein turn around.

“Um…I’d like a caramel macchiato.” Wheein said with a blush, conscious of the blonde listening behind her.

The cashier nodded, and punched in the order. “Anything else for you ma’am?”

“I’d like a iced caramel latte.” Moonbyul jumped in. “…three blueberry muffins and three chocolate muffins, to go please.” She took out her card and extended it to the cashier.

Wheein would have stopped her if she wasn’t surprised the whole time. “Y-You didn’t have to do that.”

Moonbyul shrugged and held Wheein’s wrist gently. “Let’s let the other people order, we’re in the way.”

Wheein’s heart sped up at the touch. _It’s because she’s a celebrity._ She couldn’t help but stared at the hand holding her wrist.

“S-Sorry…” Moonbyul let go of the brunette’s wrist.

“T-That’s okay.” Wheein blushed.

“Um…how old are you by the way?” Moonbyul asked politely.

“22.” Wheein replied.

Moonbyul grinned. “Me too!”

Wheein let herself smile at that. “I know.”

“Oh…right. Well…I don’t really have a lot of friends, so can we…be friends?” Moonbyul asked cautiously, a pink tinge crept onto his cheeks.

Wheein’s eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing.

“Um…Wheein-ssi?” Moonbyul asked.

Wheein swallowed and nodded her head dumbly. “Okay…”

Moonbyul’s grinned, but before she could answer, the cashier interrupted her. “Oh! Our order.”

The blonde left the brunette to get their order.

Wheein pinched her own arm. “Okay…so this isn’t a dream.” It was still unbelievable to her that she was still conversing with an idol.

The blonde came back with her signature smile and held out Wheein’s drink. “Here you go.”

“Thanks, Moonbyul-ssi.” Wheein tried to keep her nervousness at bay.

Moonbyul suddenly pouted. “Now that we’re friends, we can be more informal right?”

“Um…Y-Yeah, I guess so.” Wheein was caught off guard by Moonbyul’s pout. On tv, she always thought it was annoying when the blonde acted cute, but up close it was actually very adorable.

The blonde’s smile made another appearance. “Nice to have a new friend, Wheein-ah~”

Wheein blushed hearing Moonbyul saying her name.

“Ah! Are you busy today?” The blonde leader asked with curious eyes.

“um…My class was cancelled today, so I-I’m free.”

Moonbyul grinned. “Great!”

The blonde took Wheein’s hand in hers and started walking.

“M-Moonbyul…where are we going?” Wheein felt overwhelmed. First of all, this idol was trying to be her friend, and now this said idol is holding her hand taking her somewhere.

Moonbyul kept walking but turned with a small pout on her face. “Wheein-ah~ All my friends call me Byul.”

“Okay…B-Byul, where are we going?” Wheein repeated her question.

“We’re going to see the other girls.” Byul said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wheein’s eyes widened. “I-Is it okay for just anyone to come to your dorm?”

Byul stopped and turned around. “Of course not.”

“Then why am I going?” Wheein asked, her eyes still wide.

“Because you’re my friend now, Wheein-ah~” Byul said leaning close to Wheein’s face.

Wheein froze at the close proximity of the blonde’s face.

Moonbyul’s eyes squinted, and a playful smile appeared on her face. “Come on~ We’re here.”

Wheein looked up and realized they were in front of an apartment building. “That was quick.”

.

.

.

.

.

Moonbyul knocked and glanced at the nervous brunette. “Are you nervous?”

Wheein nodded. “Of course! You guys _are_ celebrities.”

Moonbyul opened her mouth but was interrupted by the door opening.

“Unnie, You’re finally home!”

Wheein’s jaw dropped as soon as she saw Somi’s face appear.

“Somi-ssi!”

“Um…Hi?” Somi looked at Moonbyul with a questioning look.

The blonde smiled and gestured towards Wheein. “This is Wheein my friend…and our fan.”

Somi smiled at Wheein. “Nice to meet you, unnie…just Somi is fine.” She held out her hand.

Wheein hurriedly but nervously took the GND’s maknae’s hand and shook it gently. “N-Nice to meet you too!” Wheein squeaked out.

Somi giggled at the older girl’s apparent nervousness. “Come inside, unnie!”

Moonbyul chuckled as she gently led the frozen girl inside the dorm. “Let’s meet the other girls.”

“Unnie! Did you get the muffins?” A familiar voice came and as soon Wheein saw the owner of the voice, she froze.

“S-Seulgi-ssi!” Wheein stuttered.

Moonbyul smirked as she noticed Wheein’s increased nervousness. The blonde turned back to Seulgi who was giving her a ‘who is this’ look, Moonbyul gave her a smile. “This is Wheein…My new friend.”

Seulgi nodded and turned to smile at Wheein. “Nice to meet you, unnie.”

Wheein nodded. “I-I’m a big fan.”

Moonbyul pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing at her new friend. Seulgi smiled at the new information. “Thanks for the support, unnie…you can call me Seulgi.”

Moonbyul held out the bag full of muffins, which Seulgi took with a wide smile. “Thanks unnie!”

Seulgi called the other girls and they all gathered for a muffin.

The blonde turned back to Wheein, who was still slack jawed and frozen.

“Wheein-ah, a fly will come inside your mouth if you keep your mouth open any longer.” Byul teased the girl.

Wheein closed her mouth and glared at the blonde girl, which made the girl chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” Wheein asked.

“Because you’re so cute!” Byul tapped Wheein on the nose. Wheein blushed at that, and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by a doorbell.

“I got it~” Sohee got up and went to the door. “Seulgi-unnie, it’s for you~”

Sohee came back in the living room with a person behind her.

Once again, Wheein’s jaw dropped when she saw who the guest was. “I-Irene-ssi!”

Irene’s eyes widened as she saw the unfamiliar face inside the dorm. “um…hi?”

Moonbyul smiled, and buy her hand on Wheein’s shoulder. “She’s my friend, unnie.”

Irene nodded and smiled politely. But her attention shifted as soon as Seulgi was near. Irene’s face brightened and smiled shyly towards Seulgi.

Wheein tilted her head as she thought the reaction seemed familiar. Yongsun’s face flashed as she saw the similar expression when that unnie sees Hyejin. Her eyes widened at the realization.

Moonbyul glanced at Wheein, and noticed the look of recognition. She bit her lip in nervously. She grabbed Wheein’s hand and led her to the kitchen. “Wheein and I are going to going to get everyone drinks.”

The brunette just let herself get dragged into the kitchen. She had a blank look on her face but Moonbyul knew that she was clearly thinking of what she saw in the living room.

“Wheein-ah?” Byul asked.

“Y-Yeah?” Wheein responded.

“We’re friends now, right?” Moonbyul asked in small unsure voice.

Wheein looked at the blonde, she had only asked Wheein if they could be friends less than an hour ago. But Moonbyul has a slight crease on her forehead as she slightly frowned, and Wheein didn’t like that she looked worried with a bit of fear in her eyes. “Yes, we’re friends.”

Moonbyul sighed, and relaxed a bit but still was caught up in her thoughts. “What you saw in there…I know you might not understand it, but it’s very important. A-And Seulgi is like my sister like the other members, and i-if any rumors come out, it would hurt Seulgi…and I just really care about them and I—”

The blonde’s rant was cut off by Wheein taking both of her hands and calling her name. “Byul…Hey, it’s ok…I understand, perfectly.”

Moonbyul looked Wheein in the eyes and saw the honesty in them, so she fully relaxed this time. “You do?”

Wheein smiled. “I can’t judge her, because I’m the same way.”

“Y-You are?”

Wheein nodded and then blushed as she realized she was still holding the blonde’s hands. Which she grudgingly admitted were very soft. 

“Oh…good.” Moonbyul sighed once more, but finally letting out a smile.

Wheein raised an eyebrow at that.

“I-I mean its good that you understand.” Moonbyul’s smile turned sheepish as she looked at the shorter girl.

“Right…” Wheein said shaking her head in amusement. “But really…You can trust me.”

Moonbyul’s smile widen hearing that.

Wheein smiled back, but the unfamiliar flutter in her stomach came back.

_What’s this feeling?_ She thought to herself as she watched Moonbyul get the girls drinks.

.

.

.

.

.

For the past weeks, anytime that Wheein had free time, she found herself in the company of Moonbyul. Which was ironic to her because, the blonde was her least favorite member. She still found it unbelievable that she was actually friends with an idol. It was like a dream…except it wasn’t Seulgi, of course.

But Wheein came to realize that the blonde wasn’t at all how she portrayed herself on tv. The leader of GND was humble, caring, and insecure about herself at times. Wheein actually liked being around the blonde.

She had classes today, so she was at her campus cafeteria, currently sketching something on her notepad.

“That seems to look a lot like the idol you don’t like…” A person’s voice made Wheein close her notepad in a hurry.

Wheein looked up to see Yongsun sitting in front of her, with a tray full of food. “Unnie…”

Yongsun grinned at her. “It’s ok, I won’t tell Hyejinie~”

Wheein pouted. “There’s nothing to tell.”

Yongsun giggled, “If you say so~”

“Unnie~” Wheein whined.

“Wheein~” Yongsun copied Wheein’s tone. “Why can’t you just admit you like her?”

Wheein’s pout deepened and she crossed her arms like a child. “I don’t.”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you spending so much time with her?”

“B-Because she’s really fun to hang around.” Wheein reasoned.

Yongsun rolled her eyes, and raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, whatever you say.”

Wheein frowned as she watched Yongsun eat, while different thoughts came through her head.

.

.

.

.

.

_I’ll see you guys at the fan meeting in 2 days!! Can’t wait! >.< _

Wheein smiled as she saw the current post on GND’s Fancafe. It was amusing how much Moonbyul loved interacting with their fans. 

She didn’t know if she should go or just wait until footage of the fan meeting was available online.

  
After her conversation with Yongsun, she had stopped hanging out with Moonbyul and started saying she was busy. She didn’t even understand herself. She was still a big fan of GND, the only difference was now she was a fan of the blonde.

The things she felt when she saw Seulgi on tv, was now occurring whenever she was with the blonde.

The scrunched nose and indian dimples that she despised, she now loved to see. The funny faces she used to roll my eyes to, she now found amusing. The deep husky voice she found annoying, was now addicting.

She rolled my eyes at herself as she realized the theme of her thoughts.

_Fine! I do like her!_ Wheein thought to herself. _But do I like her as person or an idol?_

Her phone’s message ringtone shook her out of her own head.

_Hey,_

_Are you free today?_

_-Byul_

She stared at her phone for a good five minutes before she finally decided to answer.

_Yes, my classes ended early today._

_-Wheein_

It wasn’t even a minute and the same person replied quickly.

_Great!_

_Will you come meet me at my company in a bit?_

- _Byul_

Wheein agreed and made her way to GND’s company. If her current feelings are like the feelings that she had for Seulgi, then they’ll fade. She smiled and slightly nodded to herself.

She suddenly frowned again. But…if the feelings are different from before then…

“Why are you frowning?” A familiar voice came in front of Wheein.

Wheein looked up and found the topic of her thoughts standing in front of her with a crooked smile and crossed arms. Moonbyul was wearing the same outfit as the picture she posted on the Fancafe. 

The brunette smiled nervously, and shook her head. “N-Nothing…Just my midterms coming up soon.”

“Oh, is that why you’ve been busy?” Byul asked with a tilt of her head.

It was absolutely adorable, Wheein couldn’t help but smile, she nodded. “Yeah.”

Byul nodded in understanding. “I forgot to tell you, that before we go, I have a dance practice with the girls that we need to do, is that ok?”

Wheein’s smile widened at that information. She loved seeing the girls dance. This was also the first time watching them dance, with these new feelings for Moonbyul. She was excited, but also nervous. “That’s totally fine.”

Byul smirked. “You just want to see Seulgi dance, right~”  
  


Wheein blushed. When they had hung out, Byul eventually found out about Wheein’s bias, Seulgi, and would tease her any time she could. What Wheein forgot to tell her was that Seulgi was no longer her bias. It was now the blonde standing in front of her.

“Let’s just go.” Wheein mumbled as she gently nudged Byul to go inside the building. Byul just chuckled and led the way.

Once inside the practice room, she saw Irene in the corner while the rest of GND members stretched. She immediately went to sit next to Irene. “Annyong, unnie.”

Irene smiled at the brunette. She found the girl interesting, and she also found it intriguing how she interacted with Moonbyul. “Hey, Wheein.”

They sat in silence while they watched the girls dance. Both of their attention was captured by two separate girls.

Wheein watched Moonbyul lead the rest of the girls. The blonde was patient and attentive. Anytime the girls didn’t understand a move, Byul would immediately be there teaching the right move. The brunette felt a tug at her heart as she watched the blonde.

Irene was watching how flawless Seulgi’s dance moves looked. Her passion for dancing seemed to take over as soon as the music played. Irene was definitely mesmerized.

Irene finally tore her eyes off Seulgi, realizing she was by herself. She remembered Wheein was sitting to her, she turned to look at Wheein, already embarrassed at the thought of being caught staring at Seulgi, but the younger was staring with a small smile on her face. She followed her line of sight and realized Wheein was staring at Moonbyul. A small smile appeared on her face. She leaned close to Wheein and whispered, “You know, you’re not very good at hiding the fact that you like her.”

Wheein blushed and turned to the older girl. “I-I don’t like her like that!” She whispered loudly.

The girls heard her and turned to them. Seulgi giving Irene a questioning look. Irene just waved them off. “I was just telling Wheein about Red Velvet’s comeback.”

The girls nodded, but Moonbyul was still staring at them. Wheein smiled at her, telling her to continue her practice. Moonbyul finally turned back to GND members.

Irene giggled. “You know I can tell that she likes you too.”

Wheein blushed deeper and shook her head. “No, she doesn’t, she’s nice to everyone like she is to me.”

“I guess.” Irene slowly nodded, thinking differently but deciding to just let the girls be. She’ll leave their relationship to theirselves. She turned back to the dancing girls, zeroing on the object of her affections. She smiled, thinking of how they ended up together because of Moonbyul. The blonde was the reason why they were together. Always pushing Seulgi and Irene together, it was only a matter of time until they finally gave in to their feelings. She smiled, just like Seulgi and her, Moonbyul and Wheein are inevitable.

.

.

.

.

.

Moonbyul and Wheein waved to the other girls as they left the company building. The other members were going home to rest, while the other two were going to go to eat. Irene was waving with a slight smirk towards Wheein. Wheein blushed but waved back.

Moonbyul noticed the exchange and decided to ask Wheein later.

They walked in silence as they made their way to the restaurant. Both contemplating what to say.

“How—”

“How—”

Both smiled at each other, as they started at the same time. Moonbyul gestured for Wheein to go first.

“How have you been?” Wheein started.

“Good…I’ve been going through the same routine…dancing, rapping, and going to sleep.” Moonbyul replied, pursing her lips.

“What about eating?” Wheein asked.

Moonbyul scratched the back of her neck, and smiled sheepishly at the shorter girl. “I might have skipped a few meals…”

Wheein frowned at that. “You shouldn’t be, not if you’ll be practicing as much as you have.” Wheein scolded the taller girl.

Moonbyul chuckled and nodded. “Yes _mom_ , I will~”

Wheein rolled her eyes at that.

They got into the restaurant and got their selves settled. They ate in silence. They always seemed to quieted by food.

.

.

.

.

.

They were now at the park, laying side to side on a blanket in a respectable distance, under the fall breeze.

“When are your midterms?” Moonbyul remembered their conversation from earlier.

“Well as an art major, ours is a little different that everyone else…We have a project due two weeks from now, and that will count as our midterm grade.” Wheein said.

“Are you done with yours?” Moonbyul asked curiously, turning her head to other girl.

Wheein shook her head. “I only finished planning out what I’ll do.”

“What’s your project?” The blonde asked more curious than before.

Wheein blushed but grinned. “It’s a secret.”

Moonbyul pouted as she looked back up to the sky. “Boo…you’re no fun.”

Wheein giggled, but shrugged at the comment.

Silence caught up to them again, not knowing how to proceed.

“What was up earlier?” Moonbyul decided to bring up the little exchange she saw earlier, she sat up and faced Wheein.

“What?” Wheein asked sitting up as well, but not knowing what she was talking about.

“Irene-Unnie was smirking at you earlier when we were leaving…” The blonde brought up.

Wheein looked up, blushed as she saw that the blonde was staring at her intently. “Y-You saw that?”

Moonbyul nodded but didn’t say anything. This was something that Wheein noticed that the blonde did. Anytime that Moonbyul was overthinking, she would stay quiet and just patiently wait for the other person’s response. 

“It was n-nothing…unnie was just messing with me.” Wheein waved it off.

Moonbyul blinked, but kept her eyes on the brunette. “What was she saying?”

Wheein blushed. “S-She was just saying how she thinks I l-like you.”

Moonbyul scoffed and let out a smirk. “That’s ironic.”

Wheein pouted. “Why is that?”

Moonbyul grinned at the shorter girl’s pout. “Because you like Seulgi…her girlfriend.”

Wheein blushed at that. “Not anymore.” She said unconsciously.

The blonde’s eyebrow raised at that. “You don’t?”

Wheein blushed a darker shade of pink. She didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“I’m your favorite now, aren’t I?” Moonbyul’s eyes turned crescent and her nose scrunched, dimples appearing on both side.

Wheein was caught up at the image. “Yes.” She said seriously.

Moonbyul’s face dropped and she blushed at Wheein’s answer. “W-What?”

_Why can’t you just admit you like her?_ Yongsun’s voice rang in her head.

_You know, you’re not very good at hiding the fact that you like her._ Irene’s voice came after.

“W-What if I tell you, y-you’re the member I like now?” Wheein stuttered out.

It was Moonbyul’s turn to be a blushing mess. She bit her lip. “I-I’d say that I’m lucky to have a fan like you…” She looked down embarrassed.

Wheein looked at the blonde with a blush on her own cheeks. Seeing the blonde like this, tugs on Wheein’s heartstrings. She smiled at Moonbyul’s response. The brunette gathered as much courage as she could and slid her hand over Moonbyul’s soft one. “A-And if I tell you I like you as a person?”

Moonbyul’s eyes widened as she looked up at Wheein, searching her eyes for sincerity. She shyly smiled as she found what she was looking for. She turned her hand over and held Wheein’s hand.

“I’d tell you I feel the same.”

.

.

.

.

.

Wheein arrived at the fan meeting an hour early. She spotted a fellow fan that became her friend, and sat next to her. Once everyone was seated, the event organizers gave each person a number again.

Wheein turned to her seat mate. “Unnie, how have you been?”

Dahee grinned. “Great! I’ve been waiting for their fan meeting since the fan sign. I really missed seeing them in person, other than the live performances of course.”

The younger girl nodded, she decided to keep her friendship with the blonde a secret in case the other fans around them could hear.

Like last time the girls performed and hyped up the crowd. The only difference was that Wheein’s eyes followed a certain blonde leader.

Once they got to the end, the members were calling out numbers and have individual photo time with the fans they called out. Coincidently, Moonbyul called out Wheein’s number.

This time, Wheein decided to keep her number and go on stage.

The GND members giggled to themselves as they recognize the brunette. Moonbyul just had her famous grin on her face that made fans swoon, including Wheein.

Wheein took a picture, and got a hug from Moonbyul. But before she could pull away from the hug, Moonbyul whispered, “It’s so weird to have my girlfriend as my fan.”

Wheein blushed as she pulled away, and the blonde just had a smirk, proud of herself for the brunette’s reaction.

Once Wheein was back to her seat, Dahee smirked at her. “I knew you’d change your mind~”

Wheein rolled her eyes, and looked back up at the stage, towards a blonde who was already looking at her. Once their eyes met, Moonbyul sent her a smile, that fans started to squeal for.

“She’s just really good with fan service.”

.

.

.

.

.

** Two Weeks Later: **

_Can I pleeeeease come over now? >.< _

_-Byul_

Wheein rolled her eyes at the text she got from Byul. She ignored and proceeded what she was doing before she got the text. Then not even a minute later, her phone buzzed again.

_Wheepup!!!! Let me come over~~ I know you read it! I turned on the read notifications on your phone!_

_-Byul_

Wheein’s eyes widened as soon as she read it.

_I can’t believe you did that!! >:(_

_-Wheein_

The art major frowned as she waited for a response, but not even a second later her phone buzzed right away.

_Hah! I knew you were leaving me on read!_

_I didn’t actually touch your phone, I was just testing you..._

_But now I know you’ve been ignoring me. T.T_

_-Byul_

Wheein sighed and finally gave in.

_Fine. You can come._

It’s not because she was tired of the idol—definitely not! It was actually the opposite, she just didn’t want to seem like a clingy fan/girlfriend. Hence the coldness towards the blonde idol.

Before Byul had texted her, she was preparing herself a quick snack. She thought since the idol’s apartment was about a 30 minute walk away, she’d be able to finish making her snack and maybe eat it. She finally picked up her knife to finish chopping her fruits when her doorbell rang. Wheein pouted and slightly frowned at someone else interrupting her once again.

She headed to the door and opened it to reveal a Moonbyul with newly dyed silver hair.

She headed to the door and opened it to reveal a Moonbyul with newly dyed hair.

Wheein’s jaw dropped. She been finding Moonbyul so irresistibly beautiful lately and right now with her soft smile and silver hair, it made her look ethereal.

“Y-You dyed your hair.”

Byul’s smile grew and she walked in without invitation.

“You like it?” Byul asked as she took off her backpack on the couch.

Wheein swallowed as she closed the door, following Byul into the living room. She found the girl sitting on the couch, so she went into the kitchen to finally finish cutting her fruits.

Byul got up right away and went into the kitchen when she saw the shorter girl go to the kitchen.

“Did you miss me?” Byul asked as she sat on a chair at the island in the kitchen.

Wheein ignored the girl as she finished cutting and put away the chopping board and knife.

Byul pouted and stood up. She walked right next Wheein and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

“ _Wheein_ …” Byul said softly.

Wheein was weak. First she hadn’t seen the idol in two weeks, second she just dyed her her making her more beautiful, and lastly Byul’s soft whisper made her break her cold façade.

She put the bowl of fruits down and turned around in Byul’s embrace, facing the silver-haired girl.

“Yes I missed you.” Wheein replied just as softly as she hugged the taller girl back. She breathed in the Byul’s scent, she had just showered. The smell of lavender and vanilla mixed together. She really did miss the idol.

.

.

.

.

.

“Can I finally see it?”

They were sitting on the couch and eating the fruits that Wheein cut when Byul asked that question out of nowhere.

“See what?” Wheein asked back with a raised eyebrow.

“Your project.” Byul said. “You’ve been working on it for your midterm and you still haven’t showed it to me.”

Wheein blushed as she was reminded of her project.

“Pleeeeease…” Byul put her hands together and pouted.

Wheein rolled her eyes and got up to get it.

“It’s not perfect but…” Wheein showed the canvas to Byul.

Byul’s has dropped.

Wheein blushed even more as she saw the silver-haired’s reaction. 

“The project was to create art on something we found b-beautiful.”

Byul blushed as she Wheein said the last word. “You find me beautiful?”

“Yes, but it was your hard work I found beautiful.” Wheein explained.

It was true, she’s sat in one of GND’s dance practice and seeing the silver girl’s passion was mesmerizing. That’s why she drew the girl in the middle of a dance practice.

Wheein nodded.

Byul got up from the couch, grabbed Wheein’s face and gently connect their soft lips together.

“You’re good at fan service.” Wheein breathed out as they finally separated.

Byul’s pleasant laugh rang through the apartment.


	4. Best Friend’s Sister

** Best Friend’s Sister:  **

****

“I bet you cheated!” Yongsun was staring at her best friend’s test score.

Xiumin laughed and ruffled Yongsun’s hair. “Don’t be bitter because you’re bad at math~”

Yongsun scowled as she handed Xiumin’s test back. “I’m not bitter!”

“Suuure you’re not~” Xiumin said sarcastically as he chuckled, knowing how competitive his friend can be.

Xiumin opened the door to his house, with Yongsun following after him. “Umma! Appa!”

“Over here sweetie.” His mom called out.

Xiumin headed to the kitchen with his friend in tow. He gave his mom a kiss. “Where’s dad?”

“He already left for work.” His mom replied, getting back to her pot.

Xiumin grinned, hugging his mom from the back.

Yongsun rolled her eyes at the aegyo as she sat at the dining table.

His mom smiled fondly at her son and then at his friend. “And how are you Yongsun?”

Yongsun gave a big grin towards the older woman. “I’m great Mrs. Moon, everything smells so good!”

Mrs. Moon smiled. “Thank you, go rest for a bit and I’ll call you both when I’m done cooking.”

The duo shoved each other as they raced to the living room. Xiumin reached the couch first and grabbed the remote. “Ha! I got it first!”

Yongsun glared as she jumped her best friend, wrestling for the remote. Struggling but eventually getting the remote, she raised it in the air triumphantly. “Yeah!”

Although she was smaller, she had to stay in shape to stay on her soccer team. She laughed as she waved the remote in the air, as she sat on Xiumin’s back.

At that moment, Xiumin’s younger sister came into the living room, no longer surprised at the position she found her older brother in. The blonde stared as Yongsun waved the remote while teasing her older brother.

Xiumin was first to notice his sister, smiling fondly at the younger girl, also pushing his friend off of him. “Star! You’re home.” He called out, the nickname reserved only for her older brother. 

Yongsun blushed as she took a seat next to Xiumin, giving the younger girl an awkward wave.

Byulyi nodded to her older brother, and gave a small bow to Yongsun.

“Umma is cooking so wash up and she said she’ll call us when the food is ready.” Xiumin said sneakily taking the remote back, not noticing his best friend’s current dazed state.

Byulyi nodded and headed straight to her room, and like her brother didn’t notice the stare that followed her figure.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin and Yongsun sat next to each other, as Mrs. Moon took the seat in front of her son and Byulyi automatically sat in front of Yongsun.

Byulyi stayed quiet, only minding the food as Xiumin and Yongsun talked about a recent soccer game. Xiumin might not have been stronger than Yongsun, but he was definitely amazing on his feet.

All three had stayed after school for different reasons. Xiumin and Yongsun for their respective soccer teams, but Byulyi stayed to tutor students. Although Byulyi was a year younger than Xiumin, she managed to skip a grade and still stay number one in the rankings. So she tutored those in need, sometimes she even helped her own brother with his homework. Xiumin didn’t mind that at all, he had accepted Byulyi’s luck in having the brains between the two of them, a long time ago. He actually liked having Byulyi in his grade, that way he could watch over her better.

“Who did you tutor today, Star?” Xiumin asked after discussing soccer with Yongsun. Yongsun observed as the blonde girl cleared her mouth before answering.

“I was helping Suho-oppa with his math.” Byulyi answered softly.

Xiumin laughed. “Oh yeah, he’s really bad with that.” He patted his friend next to him. “You should help Yong with her math too, she failed today’s test.”

Yongsun blushed as she hit Xiumin on the shoulder, which he feigned a pained look. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah Yongsun, I’m sure Byulyi won’t mind…will you sweetheart?” Mrs. Moon said turning to her youngest.

Byulyi shrugged and kept the usual blank expression on her face. “I don’t mind.”

“O-Okay…That’d be great.” Yongsun stuffed her mouth to hide her embarrassment.

.

.

.

.

.

“You want to hang out at my house after practice?” Joohyun asked Yongsun as she stretched her legs.

Yongsun stood up after finishing her stretches, and took a sip of her water bottle. “I can’t.”

Joohyun stopped her stretching to look up at the other girl, she raised an eyebrow. “That’s weird…You’re always asking to come over my house, but now that I’m asking you, you say no?”

Yongsun smiled sheepishly at her friend. “I failed my math test yesterday, so I’m getting tutored so coach will let me play in our next games.” 

Joohyun finished stretching and stood up as well. “Oh okay…who’s tutoring you?”

“Byulyi…” Yongsun said blushing lightly.

Joohyun noticed the other girl’s tinted cheeks and chuckled lightly. “I see…”

Yongsun pouted at the reaction. “What?”

Joohyun rolled her eyes at that. “Come on, I know you’ve had a thing for Byulyi for a while now.”

Yongsun blushed some more. “Is it obvious?”

Joohyun shrugged. “To me it is…”

“Whatever…It’s not like anything is going to happen between us…” She said in a sulky tone.

“Why not?” Joohyun raised an eyebrow at that. “You’re the most popular girl…a lot of boy _and_ girls are in line for you!”

Yongsun rolled her eyes and shrugged. “I don’t care for them…but I’m pretty sure Xiumin would hate the idea of Byulyi and I dating…and also I don’t even think Byulyi even likes me…she’s always so serious and quiet around me.”

Joohyun took a drink from her own water bottle. “Isn’t Xiumin your best friend? Don’t you think you’re an exception?”

“ _I am his best friend!_ That’s _exactly_ why he would probably hate me for liking Byulyi!” Yongsun exclaimed. “Ho-seok had a tiny crush on her and Xiumin went off on him.”

“You’re probably overthinking~” Joohyun chuckled at that, and patted her friend’s shoulder. “Come on, Coach is going to kill us if we keep standing around.” She laughed as she ran towards the soccer field.

Yongsun sighed as she ran after Joohyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun slung her gym bag over her shoulder, laughing with her teammates as they made fun of Joohyun during practice.

“She almost slipped like this!” Seulgi imitated Joohyun almost falling.

Yongsun laughed loudly, slapping Joohyun on the shoulder, who was glaring Seulgi for making fun of her.

Yongsun felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Byulyi hugging her books.

“B-Byulyi?” Yongsun stuttered. Hearing her name, the other girls in the soccer team turned their attention towards the newly arrived figure behind Yongsun. 

Although Byulyi was always quiet and kept to herself, she was surprisingly pretty popular with people… _especially_ girls. Not only because she was the most popular guy’s little sister, but there was also just _something_ about Byulyi that attracted unnies.

Joohyun smirked as she noticed the matching looks of admiration from a lot of her teammates, including Yongsun.

The girls that noticed the girl, greeted Byulyi with smiles and waves, and the quiet girl just bowed back as a response to their greetings.

“Unnie, I just finished my science club meeting, are you ready to go?” Byulyi asked.

“Y-Yeah…we can go.” Yongsun replied.

Without waiting for the older girl, Byulyi had turned around and started walking away. Yongsun just waved once more before catching up with the younger girl.

Yesterday after dinner, Byulyi approached Yongsun to tell her that they were going to start the tutoring the next day. Byulyi knew that Xiumin would be a distraction so she decided to tutor the older girl at her own home.

Yongsun’s house was just three houses away from the Moons’ house, so it wasn’t that far of a walk. Once entering her own house, Yongsun headed straight upstairs, with Byulyi quietly walking behind her. Her parents were both doctors so she knew no one would be home to greet her.

“Get comfortable…I’m just going to change out of this uniform.” Yongsun told Byulyi as she headed to her bathroom.

Byulyi stood awkward at the entrance to the room, not knowing what to do. She put her books on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. She decided to look around, while the other girl was changing.

There were a few pictures that hung around the room. Most of them, had her older brother in it, but she wasn’t surprised since she knew how close they were. Other pictures included the girls from the school’s female soccer team. Byulyi noticed that all of them had the older girl smiling brightly at the camera, her smile big and her eyes crescent-shaped.

Byulyi unconsciously smiled at that fact.

That’s how Yongsun found her when she came back, smiling slightly at one of her pictures with Xiumin. She blinked as she felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach from seeing the smile from the younger girl. Byulyi doesn’t smile often, and if Yongsun was being honest, she could count the times the younger girl smiled on one hand. The smile was never directed towards her.

“Your brother was being annoying when we took that picture.” Yongsun commented, making Byulyi turn to her, her smile fading at being surprised.

“S-Sorry…did I scare you?” Yongsun said sitting on one side of the coffee table. Byulyi automatically took a seat in front of the older girl.

Byulyi shook her head lightly. “I was just surprised.”

Yongsun nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“Shall we get started?” The blonde asked as she opened one of her books.

.

.

.

.

. 

Yongsun couldn’t focus at all.

Byulyi had moved and sat next to the other girl, so that they could read the book together. As soon as the girl moved, Yongsun’s nose was invaded with the blonde’s flowery scent. She could also feel the warmth emitting from the other girl.

“So if you carry this you can—” Byulyi noticed the older girl zoning out. “Unnie…are you listening?”

“A-Ah…Yeah, sorry I zoned out…” Yongsun took herself out of her own head, as she turned to the blonde. She smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek lightly. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Unnie, I’m here to help you…not to eat.” Byulyi said sternly.

Yongsun pouted. “Come on~ Byul-ah, let’s take a small break and eat!” She put her hands together. “Pleeeease~…I promise to focus more after eating…Byul-ah, pleeeease~”

Byulyi let out a deep sigh and pursed her lips. “Fine.”

Yongsun grinned excitedly and she unconsciously grabbed blonde’s hand to drag the younger girl to the kitchen. Byulyi just stared at their connected hands as she got pulled by the older girl.

Yongsun turned to the younger girl to find her staring down, she followed the blonde’s line of sight and blushed as realized that she took the girl’s hand without permission in her excitement.

“S-Sorry…” Yongsun said, letting her hand go.

The older girl didn’t expect the small smile that appeared on Byulyi’s face. “It’s fine.”

Yongsun could feel the warmth creeping up onto her cheeks, so she turned around, hoping to hide her blush from the other girl. “R-Ramen should be fine…right?”

“Sure.” Byulyi replied plainly.

Yongsun looked in her pantry, and saw a bunch of choices. “Did you want the really spicy one?”

Byulyi made a face, and shook her head lightly. “Not really…I’m not so good with spicy food.”

The older girl giggled at that. “The regular one it is then~”

She filled the ramen cups with water, up to the lines, and put the lids back down to let the noodles cook.

Byulyi was sitting at the table, just watching the other girl. She was always in her room whenever Yongsun came to hang out with her older brother. The only interaction she’s gotten with the older girl would be the times they would eat together. She wasn’t about to tell the girl, but Yongsun amused her.

The older girl set a ramen cup in front of Byulyi, and sat in front of her with her own ramen cup.

“Ah!” Yongsun suddenly exclaimed, scaring Byulyi with the sudden outburst.

Byulyi raised an eyebrow as she watched the brunette go to the fridge and grab something. She couldn’t really tell what it was, the brunette was blocking her view.

Yongsun put kimchi in between them, needing the fermented vegetables to complete the instant meal. The brunette watched as Byulyi’s eyes lit up and smiled when she saw the kimchi.

The older girl couldn’t help the smile that came from seeing the younger’s smile. “Xiumin said you don’t eat anything if kimchi isn’t on the side.”

Byulyi’s smile grew after hearing her brother’s name. Yongsun was caught off guard, not ever seeing the younger girl smile fully.

The blonde didn’t notice the brunette’s state as she already started eating first.

Yongsun finally shook herself out of her daze as Byulyi looked back at her questioningly, silently asking why she hasn’t eaten yet.

The brunette just smiled and shook her head, grabbing her chopsticks to start eating.

.

.

.

.

.

“Yah!” Xiumin lightly pushed Yongsun on the shoulder. The brunette was putting up the books she didn’t need to take home. She was thankful it was Friday, the only day she didn’t have to stay for practice. 

“What’s up?” Yongsun glanced at her friend.

“Shouldn’t I ask you that?” Xiumin leaned his back on the locker next to Yongsun’s. “Did you learn anything yesterday?”

Yongsun rolled her eyes at the question. “For your information…I did.”

Xiumin chuckled as he picked up a few love letters that dropped to the ground from the brunette’s locker. “More admirers?”

Yongsun rolled her eyes as she saw the letters in Xiumin’s hands. “It’s from the boys I told you about before.”

Xiumin laughed. “The ones you rejected?”

Yongsun closed her locker and slung her backpack on, turning to her friend. She sighed. “I don’t even know why they like me, I already told them I _only_ like girls.”

Xiumin’s laugh died down to chuckles. He grabbed Yongsun’s cheeks, “Because Yong is _so_ cute~”

Yongsun annoyed, pushed him away. “Yah! Stop it!”

Xiumin chuckled amusedly, walking beside her.

They were quiet for a while as they walked away from school, both having their own thoughts.

“But that’s not the only reason why you rejected them…right?” He broke the silence, turning towards her, with a serious look on his face.

“W-What?” Yongsun asked in surprise as she turned to Xiumin.

Xiumin sighed. “Want to go to the park?” He asked pointing towards that direction. In between school and their homes, there was a park that they hung out from time to time. He ran towards the park without an answer.

Yongsun gulped, but followed after her friend.

Xiumin was sitting at a bench that looked over a lake, he was throwing rocks towards the water. That’s how Yongsun found him, when she reached him. She took the empty spot next to him, quietly watching the rocks he threw make small circles before sinking down into the water.

“How long have you known?” Yongsun decided to break the silence this time.

Xiumin scoffed, turning his head towards the brunette. “Yongsun…who am I to you?”

Yongsun knew Xiumin was serious when she heard her full name, so she turned her body towards him. “Xiumin…You’re my best friend.”

“ _Exactly!_ ” He said as he threw another rock, more force than the last. He stood up and kept his back to Yongsun. “What does that make me if I didn’t know my best friend’s crush?” 

Yongsun looked down, ashamed. “How was I supposed to tell you that I like your sister?”

Xiumin sighed, and turned around. He looked at his childhood friend. He raised his arm, and pulled it back.

Yongsun clenched her eyes shut, waiting for a force to come.

Once he saw that her eyes closed, he bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. He never planned on hitting her, he could never do that anyone who meant no harm, much less his best friend. He leaned forward and lightly patted her cheek. “Yong…”

When she opened her eyes, her eyes were already starting to well up with tears. She pouted as she saw that Xiumin was smiling cheekily at her. She let the warm tears fall down her cheeks. “Min~”

Xiumin laughed and sat next down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

She cried out, as she hugged him back, rubbing her tears on his shirt.

“Stop crying~ you’re getting your snot all over my shirt.” Xiumin chuckled as he gently patted her head.

“It’s your fault!” She mumbled through his shirt.

Xiumin just laughed again, but pulled back, wiping her tears away. He left his hands on her shoulders. “Hey…Do you think I would really hit you?” 

Yongsun sniffed. “I-I don’t know…I just t-thought you were _that_ angry.”

The silver-haired boy chuckled once more, but shook his head. “I could _never_ be that angry.”

The shorter of the two wiped the rest of her tears away. “How’d you know?”

“You know… _every_ single time you developed a crush on a girl, I would realize before you did.” Xiumin leaned back, stretching his arms out beside him, letting his arms rest on the bench.

Yongsun pouted. “When did you realize that I like Byulyi?”

“There was one day that we came to the library and found Byulyi sitting by herself.” Xiumin scoffed. “I don’t think you realized this…but you were staring at her and you were barely blinking…it was kinda weird.”

Yongsun blushed, and lightly hit Xiumin on the shoulder. “I was not!”

“You did~!” Xiumin just laughed. “But I think…the time I noticed that _you_ realized that _you_ liked her was that day you became her partner for physical education last year.”

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “How’d you know?!”

Xiumin smirked. “You weren’t blushing when you became partners with her…but when Chorong commented that you guys looked good together…you blushed, and have been blushing anytime Byulyi is mentioned or involved from then on.”

Yongsun bit her bottom lip nervously. “Are you upset?”

“No…I know I was always overprotective when it comes to my Star…but you’re an exception.” Xiumin put a hand around the brunette’s shoulder. “I know you…I’ve been there for all your relationships…you’ve always taken care of your girlfriends.”

Yongsun blushed, shyly looking at her shoes. “So we’re good?”

Xiumin grinned at his best friend. “Definitely.”

Yongsun hit his shoulder once more. “Yah! You didn’t have to scare me!”

The silver-haired boy’s grin turned playful. “That was for _trying_ to keep it a secret from me.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, and stood up. “Yeah, Yeah…Let’s go home.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Star!” Xiumin shot up and wrapped his sister in a bear hug.

Yongsun giggled as she amusedly watched the younger girl roll her eyes but let her brother squeeze the life out of her. Ever since she realized she liked the other girl, she noticed that all though she didn’t like others touching her, Byulyi never once pushed her brother away. Her brother (and of course her parents) were the exception.

The brunette looked down as she found herself wishing she was also an exception.

Xiumin finally let go of Byulyi, and looked back to see his best friend zoning out. He smirked and realized he must be daydreaming. “Make sure to greet Yong.” He whispered in Byulyi’s ear.

Byulyi raised an eyebrow at that, but still did it anyway. “Annyonghasaeyo, Yongsun-unnie.”

Yongsun shook out of her head when she heard her name from the blonde. “A-Annyong!”

Byulyi was about to head to her room, but paused to turn to the brunette. “Unnie, I know it’s Saturday tomorrow, but don’t forget about our scheduled tutoring.” Then left without hearing a word from Yongsun.

“Oooh~ You get to see her tomorrow~” Xiumin smirked as he plopped onto the couch.

Yongsun glared at the silver-haired Moon, who was quietly laughing. “That’s not funny.”

Xiumin grinned. “I get to tease you out loud now.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, but let out a small smile. She felt relief travel through her, knowing that her best friend didn’t hate her.

“You hungry?” Xiumin asked as he rubbed his belly.

Yongsun grinned. “You know me so well~”

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun stared at the younger girl as she studied, hypnotized by the way her bangs fell over her eyes. The way Byulyi’s lips pursed in concentration. The brunette couldn’t help the smile that followed after seeing the blonde push up her glasses that had slipped down a bit.

The brunette immediately looked down before Byulyi could notice her staring. “Unnie?”

Yongsun looked up at the blonde, acting as if she hadn’t been staring. “Yeah?”

“Did you finish the questions I gave you?” She asked.

Yongsun looked down at her paper, and realized she hadn’t even answered the first question. She looked sheepishly at Byulyi. “I don’t really know how to start to solving it.”

Byulyi sighed and stood up to sit next to the older girl. Once again, her flowery scent took over Yongsun’s senses. She took the brunette’s paper and pencil, putting the paper in between them. Yongsun gulped as she looked down at the paper, trying her best to concentrate.

“The first step is figuring out where the numbers go in the equation…Once you figure that out, you’ll be able to understand.” Byulyi said glancing at the older girl, making sure she was listening, and she was…or at least trying her best to.

Yongsun did the next question, and was surprised when she actually finished the question. She grinned and turned to Byulyi, who was slightly smiling back at her.

“I get it! You’re so smart Byul!” In her excitement, she wrapped her arms around Byulyi, which made the blonde freeze.

Yongsun’s eyes widened, and pulled away from the blonde. She looked down at the paper, as she felt heat creep up in her cheeks.

Unknown to the brunette, the blonde also had a pink color that tinted her cheeks. “Good job, unnie.” Byulyi cleared her throat, and stood up to sit in her previous spot. “Now finish the questions, and just let me know when you’re done.”

“O-Okay.” Yongsun kept her head down, as she tried to calm her fast beating heart.

Before Byulyi went back to her studying, she glanced at the brunette. Yongsun was bent over her paper actually trying to solve the questions now, her eyebrows scrunched together, Byulyi could tell the brunette was in deep concentration. She didn’t notice that she let out a smile before she went back to her own studying.

Yongsun stole a glance at her tutor and was pleasantly surprised to see a small smile gracing the younger girl’s lips. A burst of happiness pumped into the brunette’s heart, although small, she really loved seeing Byulyi smile. She went back to her questions with more motivation than before.

.

.

.

.

.

A whole month passed by, Byulyi spent more time tutoring Yongsun. She didn’t mind at all, she found little quirks that explained why her older brother had Yongsun around as his best friend. The older girl was loud, extremely playful but has a big heart.

“Byul, why don’t you take a picture of Yongsun-unnie, I’m sure it’ll last longer.” A dimpled girl said lightly nudging the blonde.

“Shut up, Wheein.” Byulyi said, without looking at the girl next to her. Byulyi used to be in the same grade as Wheein until she was moved up a grade, but it didn’t change how close the girls were.

Wheein just giggled and sat next to the blonde sitting on a bench. “Seriously… When are you going to stop staring at Yongsun-unnie and pretend like you’re reading?”

Yongsun currently had Physical education, while the two friends had a coincidental free period . Byulyi wanted to take this time to ‘read’ outside since the weather felt nice today. Byulyi rolled her eyes and closed her book, finally looking at the dimples girl. “When I get caught.”

“I caught you.” Wheein said smugly.

“That’s why I’m stopping.” Byulyi plainly replied.

“Why don’t you just confess to her already??” Wheein rolled her eyes. “I thought you would have done it when she came out to liking girls.”

Byulyi looked down at her closed book. Unknown to Xiumin and his best friend, Byulyi has always had a crush on the older girl. She always froze up and couldn’t help but be silent in the presence of the older girl.

“She’s my brother’s best friend…” She kept her eyes down. “To her, I’m probably just Xiumin-oppa’s awkward, quiet and nerdy sister…”

“No!...You’re my best friend.” Wheein frowned, shook her head and stood in front of the blonde girl. “My best friend is smart, funny, annoyingly hot and surprisingly adorable!”

Byulyi felt better as she looked up at Wheein, revealing a small shy smile as she blushed. “You really think that?”

“No, but I know all the unnies in your class thinks so.” Wheein replied.

Byulyi rolled her eyes at that, but stood up and slung an arm around Wheein. “You are the worst at making me feel better.”

Wheein grinned letting out her dimple, which the taller girl couldn’t help but poke.

.

.

.

.

.

The coach had told Yongsun and the other girls to get a drink and finish up. Yongsun was first to her water bottle and caught sight of familiar figure reading by herself on a bench. She smiled at the scene, it was so puzzling to her how her heart sped up but the girl wasn’t even doing a thing.

“Yongsun!” The coach called out.

Yongsun turned from Byulyi to give her attention to her coach. “Yes sir?”

The coach finally reached her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Make sure to tell the team to come early in the morning tomorrow so we can have time for an extra run.”

Yongsun nodded. “Yes sir.”

Once the coach left her eyes searched for the blonde figure once again, she found the girl in the same spot but now occupied with another girl.

It was the only person that Yongsun had seen Byulyi hang around. Yongsun liked Wheein, she was a sweet dongsaeng that didn’t have any enemies. But seeing Byulyi shyly smile and blush, made the older girl jealous of the dimpled girl. No one other than Wheein got Byulyi to open up, and it saddened Yongsun that Byulyi might have more than friendly feelings for the dimpled girl.

More jealously flared up as Byulyi slung an arm around Wheein.

“Stop glaring, Wheein-ssi might get hurt from your stare.” Chorong nudged her friend.

Yongsun turned to her supposed friend, with a pout. Chorong rolled her eyes. “I still can’t believe she still doesn’t know you like her from all the staring you do when she’s around.”

Yongsun looked around, making sure no one heard her. “Can you be any louder?”

“ **You like By—** ” Yongsun covered her friend’s mouth before she could scream the blonde’s name. She looked up and dark brown eyes met her own. Byulyi and Wheein were now looking at them, wondering why Chorong was screaming. Yongsun sheepishly grinned and along with Chorong they waved at the two younger girls staring at them. Wheein beamed and brightly waving back, while Byulyi raised a hand as a greeting.

Yongsun turned around and dragged Chorong to the locker room to change. Once they were out sight, she let go of her friend and glared.

Chorong just giggled and ignored her friend’s glaring.

.

.

.

.

.

Yongsun closed her work book as she leaned forwards and rested her chin on her intertwined fingers, staring daringly at the blonde.

Byulyi noticed the older girls actions and stared back at the brunette. “Yes, unnie?”

The brunette smiled sheepishly. “I’m curious, you and Wheein seem very close…do you like her?”

Byulyi raised an eyebrow and closed her own book. “Of course I like her, she’s my best friend.”

The brunette straightened up and shook her head. “No…I mean…are you…dating?”

Yongsun didn’t know where this was coming from, but she felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t ask the younger girl.

The older girl noticed the blonde’s cheek color slightly. “N-No…she’s too much for me…plus Wheein has a crush on a dongsaeng we both know.”

“Oh okay…” Yongsun replied.

Byulyi looked up and raised an eyebrow as she noticed the older girl look undoubtedly more cheerful than the last hour she’s spent with her today. Yongsun caught the younger’s eyes and pursed her lips as a wide grin was threatening to come through her lips. The brunette looked down and opened her book hoping to distract the blonde from thinking more about her actions, but Byulyi didn’t look away, she still stared at her with a blank look Yongsun was slowly getting used to. “Unnie?”

“Mhmm?” Yongsun could feel the younger’s eyes fixated on her.

“Do you have someone you like?” Byulyi asked her voice was calm and just curious, although she was dying to know.

The question made the brunette look up, a blush painting her cheeks. She didn’t expect the younger girl to ask her that question. The blonde looked back at her with the same blank look but there was slightly something different in her eyes, or maybe Yongsun was just seeing things.

“I…do…” She answered and decided to be truthful. She looked down at her workbook fidgeting with the outline of the letters on the cover.

“Does she go to school with us?”

The brunette nodded slowly.

The blonde let a pause take over for a few minutes and then proceeded. “Do _I_ know her?”

The older girl looked up and blinked.

Byulyi could see something in her eyes but she couldn’t read what it was before it disappeared. Yongsun’s eyes squinted as she sheepishly grinned, slowly standing up. “Yah~ are you hungry?”

_I must know her if she’s avoiding answering me._ Byulyi thought as she looked up at the older girl. She sighed as she followed the brunette to the kitchen.

“Are you okay with ramen again?” Yongsun asked as Byulyi walked into the kitchen.

Byulyi nodded and sat at the table, just watching the brunette move about.

After Yongsun put water into the noodle cups, she sat in front of Byulyi. “What about you?”

“What about me unnie?” Byulyi asked cutely with a slight tilt of her head.

It made the older girl smile. “Do you have someone you like?”

Byulyi’s cheeks suddenly tinted with pink and she shyly looked down.

Yongsun’s heart started to beat faster at the image of a flustered Byulyi. “D-Do I know her?”

The brunette watched as Byulyi’s face went from pink to red.

“Am I friends with her?” Yongsun continued. She hated the idea that the blonde might like one of her friends, but the blonde just looked really adorable being teased.

“Not exactly…” Byulyi finally answered for herself.

“But I know her?! Is it Seulgi?” Yongsun guessed. “You talk to her often.”

“No…” Byulyi quietly replied.

Yongsun pointed. “It is! That’s why you’re being quiet!”

“N-No…Seulgi and I are just friends, plus Seulgi has a crush on Joohyun-unnie!” Byulyi said defensively.

“Then why are you being so defensive?!” Yongsun’s voice got louder as she got into the conversation.

In return Byulyi’s voice also rose. “Because _she’s_ not who I like!”

“Who do you like then?!” Yongsun screamed back.

“You!” Byulyi screamed back, but her eyes widened as she said it. She covered her mouth with her hand.

Yongsun’s eyes also widened at the outburst. “W-Why…Why are you screaming at me?”

The blonde put her hand down and let it rest on her lap as she awkwardly looked away. “B-Because you were screaming at me…”

Yongsun blushed but kept her eyes on the flustered blonde. _She likes me? I don’t believe it…_ She stood up and went to cup noodles. She kept her back to the blonde. “Do you really like me?”

She set Byulyi’s ramen in front of her. “I don’t believe you…”

Byulyi’s lower lip stuck out into a pout, as her face continued to warm up. “I-I do!”

“Since when?” Yongsun asked with a pout of her own.

“Since you came over to play with Xiumin-oppa.” Byulyi answered defensively.

Yongsun blushed as she stared back at Byulyi, not able to believe that the girl she’s been crushing on has liked her even way before she realized she liked her. She gulped and went to the fridge to get the kimchi. She sat in front of Byulyi with her own ramen and put the kimchi between them.

Yongsun smiled as she looked down as her cup of ramen. “Then if I ask you on a date...?”

Byulyi bit her lip, but smiled at her own cup of ramen. “Then we’ll go on a date…”

Both girls looked up and smiled at each other, both blushing but loving the whole situation that just occurred.


End file.
